


Noir Nocturne

by HardBlazeSong



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Noir, Canon Divergence-Outlander Books, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 44,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardBlazeSong/pseuds/HardBlazeSong
Summary: A Noirish Outlander AU in long form.Jamie and Claire in the 30s in Hollywoodland





	1. Prologue: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story starts in 1932, backtracks to 1931 and 1743 then picks up in 1930.  
> It is the third day after the wedding in the backstory. Significant Canon Divergence from that point on.  
> I will be using descriptions based on the Actors portraying these characters now, I just find it easier in my headspace.  
> I do only a quick edit on these parts, so please forgive any oddities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card: Where is this story going?  
> James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser  
> Ritz Cinema, Charles ~ MacKenzie PI Office  
> Hollywood, California, USA  
> 1932

He’d avoided the cinema for months. He didn’t have time to waste with frivolous things, but he had to see her again, even if this was the only way. He liked the cool dark, seats that were big enough for his large frame to sit in comfortably. Mostly he enjoyed the sensation of escaping his real life for a few hours. It was a luxury that he could never have imagined in his prior life, the escapism. Here, it almost seemed necessary. This world was overwhelming at times, even for a man as pragmatic as James Fraser.

He watched the newsreel carefully, lightly dozed through the first picture, a silly romantic thing about young women in New York wanting to be actresses. He had to laugh at a studio selling that dream again. It was ridiculous, tragic. Hollywood in 1932 was nothing like what was being sold. The picture ended and he felt his body start to tense. 

He couldn’t control the near panic that was settling in his chest. He took several deep breaths and reminded himself that he had faced far worse countless times in his twenty-five years of living. He lit a cigarette, modern marvel that it was, blew the smoke out slowly and waited for the credits. She used a fake name, of course, they all did. There it was though, along with her beautiful face, Frances Malcom.

She wasn’t the star of the picture, just a third lead, but for him, it was only her scenes that mattered. How had he let her slip away? Did she ever even think of him? It drove him to near madness. Just seeing her on the screen was a form of torture really. God, she was so lovely, even in the platinum wig. Her face was everything to him, her body his deepest desire. 

It had been nearly a year since he had seen her in the flesh. So much had changed since they had arrived in this time. Two years had passed from that fateful day. There were only four of them now. It didn’t matter that they had all promised to stick together. Life scattered them like so many pennies thrown to the ground. Still, he’d seen the others, just not her. 

The film was over. Time to face the heat of day and reality again. He left with her image still circling in his mind. Flashes of the wedding, the next day, the first time he saw her, the few pictures with her he’d seen, how she looked when he took her, when he held her close for that first kiss, when she told him they had to let go, when she closed the door in his face. 

He shook his head to clear it, headed back to his office, instead of his adjacent flat. He’d work the case for a while. Send Angus to take the pictures needed for the divorce case that helped pay the bills. Distance was what he needed, time and distance. Maybe he would meet up with Murtagh at the club later. That would help, scotch would help more. 

It only took him ten minutes to get to the building he called home now, but the walk did him some small measure of good. He opened the door to his office. He’d forgotten to lock it, again. He put his hat on the coat tree and started to walk towards his desk. His eyes were adjusting to the dim light coming from the windows. He smelled her before he could see her in detail. Her back was to him as she sat facing the desk. He knew that perfume, that long line of neck, those dark curls swept up high on her head. 

She didn’t seem to hear him coming, or if she did, she didn’t react. She just sat there, calmly waiting for him to arrive, one long leg crossed over the other at the knee. He had stopped a few feet into the room. He couldn’t think, could barely breathe, and yet he must do something. He reached behind him and turned on the light. She began to turn her head. 

“What can I do for you Claire?” he managed to ask, his voice low and a bit angry to his own ears.

“I need your help Jamie.” She said as she stood and faced him. Her glass face betraying nothing for a change.


	2. Prologue ~ Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 2: Meet Bootlegger Murtagh  
> Bonus Teaser Card: Meet Frances Malcolm aka Claire Fraser  
> Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser  
> The Roof Garden Club, Hollywood, California, USA  
> 1932

Murtagh Fraser sat nursing a rye at a small table near the entrance to the rooftop club. He didn’t really care for it, but it was all that was available. It gave him something to do with his hands, rolling the glass between them, staring into its' contents like a gypsy looking for a sign. He was bone tired and not a little disgusted with himself because of it. He should just go; they wouldn’t miss him. They most certainly knew where to find him.

He had the feeling Jamie would come to him tonight though, so he stayed put. It was over a week since he’d seen the lad, still a bit unusual for the two of them. He let that thought roll around in his mind and worried at it. Jaimie was drinking more than ever and losing weight. Not that he blamed him, Dougal’s murder couldn’t rest easy on his nephew and there was always the matter of Claire to consider. It was just that even in this time they had leaned on each other so much that when Jamie backed off a bit it made him uneasy.

He’d been busy for the last couple of weeks with runs for the Cohen gang and the Molinari’s had needed him at the club to handle unobtrusive security. Funny how a man fell into the same line of work, no matter the era. He understood hard men, they didn’t change, and he, being a quiet man, didn’t either. He didn’t like the noise, the crowds, the lights, and he had missed home something fierce, but that was fading into the past.

He loved the guns, the cars, he even came to like the suits and hats. He didn’t mind the food so much and it was plentiful now. Being a bootlegger did have some advantages over being a cattle thief and laird's protector. Plenty of whisky, enough money, and the women were always around. The clothes the women wore? Yes, he’d gotten used to those just fine. There was no denying that it was still strange to him to be working for Italians and Jews, but they had all the power in the town they called home now.

Someone took the seat across the table and pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Angus, dressed in a golfing get up. Surprised to see him in the club, and dressed for a sport he didn’t play, he chuckled and questioned the attire with a look.  
“Taking a new pastime then ya wee fool?” he asked before taking another sip of the rye.

“Eh, shut it ya mongrel. Jamie has me at a course spying on a verra wealthy man. Had to blend ya ken?” he answered, while looking around for a waiter. “Get me a drink and tell me what you know about Claire these days, or should I call her Frances Malcolm now?”

Murtagh leaned back in his chair and studied the ugly smirk on Angus’s face. Just what was going on with that, he didn’t know, but something told him it wasn’t good.


	3. Prologue ~ Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 3: Fore and Back Shadowing  
> A back alley, Hollywood, California, USA  
> 1931  
> Somewhere on the MacKenzie lands in the Highlands of Scotland  
> 1743

He was laying face down on the wet pavement. He’d taken at least two slugs to the chest. He could feel the blood spread warm and wet through his clothes. Suddenly it was very hard to breathe. One of his lungs didn’t seem to be filling and when he tried to crawl forward, he found his arms weren’t working either. He knew if he didn’t move towards the mouth of the alley he was done for, but there seemed no way to get there.

He couldn’t understand why there was no pain, no sensation at all beyond pressure. He tried to call out, but when he opened his mouth there was a rush of water in from the puddle his head was next to or was it the blood coming up? He turned his head to face the long dark the other way. He could draw in air through his nose at least.

Some part of his rational mind knew it was still raining and that no one was going to find him in time to help. Yet, his irrational mind was taking over. All he could think of was Claire. He tried to envision his home, his family, Scotland. Images were surfacing and just as quickly being replaced by her face. Memories of her were all he was going to have in his final moments, so he latched on to them like the drowning man he was.

It was all her fault, the witch that had brought him here to this God forsaken time and place. He should have killed her when he had the chance, and he’d had plenty of them over the years. Still, he loved her. If he couldn’t face that now, before he met his maker, and all the honored dead he’d left behind, when could he? Saint Peter would laugh and turn him away from the gates if he even tried to enter without that final truth.

A sort of peace was building as his breathing slowed further. He finally saw the highlands and smelled the horses and felt the cool damp fog on his skin as he reached back to the day his life began anew. The last thought of 1931 present in Dougal MacKenzie’s mind was that he wished he knew who’d shot him.

Then he was back riding next to Claire, Jamie just up ahead, Murtagh and Angus just behind. He looked at her as she watched Jaime “It could have been far worse lass” he chuckled. It was three days on from the rushed wedding and he was coming to terms with the odd sensation of wanting her, but not having her. He’d had his reasons for making the groom Jamie, but he didn’t have to like the thought of the lad bedding her.

“I need to stop and stretch my legs please.” Claire said as she turned her horse to the woods along the side of the road. He didn’t see a problem with it even though they had only been on the road a few hours. The woods to the right would provide enough cover for her to take care of her business and be back quickly. Jamie pulled up and hopped down to help her off her horse. Dougal couldn’t hear what Jamie said as he did so, but it was likely something sweet, so it didn’t seem important. It occurred to him that Jamie was probably besotted with her now, but what could you expect from at 23 year-old virgin just learning the pleasures of the flesh?

Angus, never one to miss the opportunity to say something ribald, shouted “Bit saddle sore are you Mistress?” with a lecherous wink. Murtagh grunted in his usual manner. Dougal laughed at the red flush that blazed up Jamie’s cheeks. He saw him bend his head to hers and nod towards a spot deeper in the woods, which had just enough cover of fog left for a bit of privacy.

She hadn’t been gone five minutes when they heard a loud scream. The rest of the rent party was too far behind to be of much use quickly if it was Redcoats. If it was the Watch lurking in the woods, he knew he could talk them around to handing her back over. He jumped off his horse, drew his dirk and ran to the sound of another scream. Murtagh came up fast behind him, with Angus pulling up the rear. Jamie, who had been turned back towards his own horse, turned with the grace of a large cat, pulled his sword and ran in from the left. 

Dougal nearly stopped in his own tracks when he heard what sounded like singing coming from about twenty feet in front of him in the fog. Christ! It made his skin crawl and his gorge rise all at once. He heard Jamie shouting for Claire as well, but no sounds of the forest that should be there. He could just barely see the other three men near him turn towards each other. There seemed to be the oddest yellow lights heading towards him with the eerie song. Then it felt as if his guts were being torn out and he was falling to the ground.

His next conscious thought was that nothing smelled like it should. He knew if he opened his eyes he wasn’t going to be where he’d fallen. Instinctively he knew it wasn’t the same bit of forest. It just didn’t feel right. He could hear the others beginning to stir around him. He hoped it was his men anyway. He crossed himself and slowly began to sit up. He felt a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down.

“Dougal, rest now, just lie back for a moment while I see to the others” Claire whispered near his ear.


	4. Part 1: To Remake Our Lives ~ Chapter 1: Welcome to the 30s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 4: Hollywoodland, Brother can you spare a dime?  
> Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Randall Fraser  
> Griffith Park, Hollywood, California, USA  
> 1930

Claire had screamed in the fog because it felt as though someone had grabbed her arm. She felt a moment of panic as she looked around herself and realized there was no one there to do so. “Get a grip, you are tired and not thinking straight!” she surprisingly said out loud. Then she heard the ethereal singing and felt the peculiar sensation of time doubling back on itself. She heard a loud buzzing and felt the sensation of falling, even though she remained upright.

She knew it was happening again, but she was nowhere near the stones. How was it possible? Were there druids nearby? Why were there yellow lights in the forest coming towards her? The thoughts were rushing through her mind. It was true, she wanted to get back to her own time, even though she knew she would miss Jamie, it was still her intention to get to the stones and go. But this wasn’t that. She felt what seemed to be a strong push on her back and screamed again. She just had time to feel regret about not finding a way to let Jamie know she was sorry and then she knew nothing else.

She awoke in the twilight and knew at once that she was not alone. She could hear labored breathing to her right and what sounded like mechanical thumping from an indeterminate distance. There was what felt like sand on her face and hands and she could smell a nearly overwhelming odor of sage. Confused and still not able to draw more than one or two coherent thoughts together, she opened her eyes. 

She forced them to stay open when she realized what she was seeing as she could barely believe it. Several hundred feet above her on a steep slope she saw a sight she never expected to see in her lifetime, an enormous flashing sign was spelling out HOLLY…… WOOD…… LAND. 

Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! HOLLYWOODLAND! She was in California. Los Angeles to be exact. She only knew it to be so from motion pictures she had seen and at this moment it seemed as unreal as when she had seen the Redcoats in the woods on her first journey through time. She had come forward and moved thousands of miles as well, but when? Was it her time? 

There was coughing and rustling to the left of her now. She would have to address her questions after she found out who was in distress to the right of her and then give aid, if needed, to whomever was to the left. She turned over and began to crawl into what looked to be a hedge of round sage bushes. A full moon was rising and she had enough light to make out the form of a man lying flat on his back. He was breathing easier, so there wasn’t immediate danger to him that she could tell. 

An electric shock passed from her head to her toes when she saw that it was Dougal. She shakily stood and made her way across the sandy ground to see Angus was the one who was coughing, but he too was lying flat and seemed to be alright. Several feet over from him was Murtagh and Great God in Heaven next to him was Jamie.

She fell to her knees to check his pulse. It was strong and steady. They all just seemed to be suffering the effects of time travel and were in a deep sleep, only Dougal’s breathing had troubled her. She kissed Jamie’s forehead and made her way back to Dougal in time to see him cross himself and begin to sit up. 

“Dougal, rest now, just lie back for a moment while I see to the others” she whispered.


	5. Part 1: Chapter 2 ~ WWWW and Sometimes How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 5 Blue's Before Breakfast, The Church on the HIll, and Automobiles & Amphitheaters  
> Jamie Fraser  
> Griffith Park, Hollywood, California, USA  
> 1930

Jamie was dreaming, he had to be. He had no idea where he was, or how he had come to be there. The last thing he remembered was running to Claire in the fog, but now it was clear, and the night was coming on? Everything felt wrong. The air didn’t smell right and the ground beneath him wasn’t the same forest floor. He didn’t recognize the sounds around him at all. Something like a drum was near, and there was an insistent humming buzz above him. 

His head ached nearly as badly as it had in France. His body felt pummeled. His hand was tangled in a scratchy bush of some sort. He turned his head to look at it and saw his sword atop the driest looking shrub. He knew he had never seen one of them before and the sensation of dreaming intensified. 

Then he saw Claire’s face, pale, with a look of near panic hovering above his own. “What is it Sassenach? What’s happened?” he said as he reached for her to comfort her somehow. Whatever this dream was, it wasn’t a pleasant one.

“Jamie, I need you to sit up now. I need you to listen to me very carefully. I swear that I am being honest with you, as you asked, but you are going to have a great deal of trouble believing what I am about to tell you. I am going to need your help calming the others, and I don’t have time to tell you all of it right now. We need to move from this place. We can’t stay here for more than a few minutes after we get the men up.” She was pulling on his shoulders as she said these strange things, but he believed he knew her well enough by now to understand that there was some danger here.

It woke him from his dreamlike state immediately. He stood quickly, pulling her up and closer to his side as he did so. He scanned the nearby area for whatever the threat was and saw nothing he recognized except the prostate forms of the three men in their vicinity. He reached for the sword and moved towards Murtagh’s side, dragging her with him.

“No! wait Jamie! Don’t wake him yet! He is all right, so is Angus, and Dougal will be waking up again momentarily. I need you to hear me. Right now!” She stomped her foot at that. It should have made him smile, instead it just set off a series of alarms in his gut. 

“Alright Claire, I’m listening lass, tell me.”

He heard her blow a breath out her nose, saw her clench her fists and step even closer to him. She was clearly struggling with what she needed to say. “We aren’t in Scotland anymore. We aren’t even in the year we were this morning. We have traveled forward in time Jamie. I know this is so because it has happened to me before. It is how I came to be in the woods that day when Murtagh found me, only I traveled backwards not forwards. It is why I seemed so strange to everyone in the beginning, and why I couldn’t explain how I came to be there. I know this sounds like sheer madness, but I am begging you to trust me. It isn't what I wanted and I didn't plan it. It just happened. You can say it was the Auld Folk if that helps to explain it, but it is reality and the minute we step away from this hillside, you are going to know it’s the truth.”

His mouth dropped open involuntarily and he held up a hand to stop her. “Lass, I ken we are no’ in Scotland. I’m no daftie. You never seemed so to me before, and ye don’t now. The stars are all wrong for one thing, and what in God’s name is Holly Wood Land and how is that sign being lit? Wait! dinna answer yet. Let me take in what ye said for a wee moment.” In all honesty, he was a bit weak in the knees and was afraid he was going to do something like fainting, but he didn’t want her to see that. 

“Just what in Christ’s name is going on here Witch!” Dougal shouted from his position on the ground. He jumped up and rushed Claire, grabbing her arm before Jamie could stop him. He grabbed his Uncle around the middle and pulled him back from her. 

“Dougal man, touch her again in anger, and I will kill you. Make no mistake, I mean what I say. She is trying to explain it right now and you are na helping. Make yerself useful and wake up Angus and Murtagh so that they can understand what is happening to us as you do” he said quietly in his ear. 

Claire stepped further away from the two of them and pointed in the direction of a large building on a hillside about a half mile away. “I think that is a church. If it is, it might go a long way to helping all of you understand that I am no witch and cast no spell to get you here. Get them up and follow me to its door.” 

Jamie recognizing the healer taking no nonsense tone in her voice, nodded his head and led Dougal to the other men.


	6. Part 1: Chapter 3 ~ You, God and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 6: It All Depends on You  
> Bonus Teaser: Meet Father McDaniel  
> Murtagh Fraser  
> St. Patrick's, Griffith Park, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 19th, 1930  
> 

Murtagh was awake and listening to the exchange between Jamie and Claire. Having seen her arrive at the stones, he had no trouble believing her now. It could just be the shock of it making him not panic, but he didn’t think so. He heard Dougal rush her and knew Jamie would stop him from harming the lass. Currently all that mattered to him was that Jamie seemed alright. He chose to just lay there for another moment to try and get his mind right, hoping he could maybe be of some use.

Jamie approached him with Claire and he opened his eyes and nodded “I heard lad. Now what?”

“Get up Godfather and shake off the sleep. We ha’e to walk to a church nearby to try to understand what has happened to us. Could you rouse Angus with Dougal? I imagine he is going to want some help keeping him in check.” Jamie said while holding out a large hand for him to grasp.

“Aye, what was God thinking letting those two come along? Likely punishing us somehow.” Murtagh stood, cocking a brow and frowning at Claire. “So, what is this place then Mistress? Do ye ken or are ye just as confused as the rest of us?”

“I believe I know Murtagh, but need to narrow it down a bit, and the church can help with that too.” Claire smiled at him, realizing he wasn’t going to be as big a problem as Dougal. “You better do as Jamie asked, if you would.”

He stepped over to Dougal standing over Angus and slapped him on the back. “Well Man, he’s the last o’ us to leave the dreamland of the fairies. Gi’e him a good shake.”

Dougal coughed and threw a dour look his way, before reaching down and grabbing the whisky skin off Angus’s belt. He took a long pull before handing it to Murtagh. “Likely we will need that more than he does. The last thing we’ll be wanting is a drunken, half crazed, angry fool on our hands.”

Murtagh nodded at this bit of wisdom, took his own healthy pull, capped the skin and put it on his own belt. “Ready Dougal?”

The two of them, none too gently, shook Angus and started to stand him up. He threw his arms out at them and sputtered “Leave off ye devils, canna a man rest in peace in purgatory then?” 

“Purgatory, is it? Likely that would make more sense, but I dinna think we are that lucky Angus.” Dougal shook his head at him and sighed. “Claire is to blame somehow and Jamie won’t let me shake it out of her, nor you either for that matter. So just shut your hole and follow me aye?”

Murtagh saw the conflicting emotions cross Angus’s face and felt an urge to laugh. He didn’t though, he just nodded his head in the direction of Jamie and Claire and said, “just fall into line behind them and follow if you don’t want me to cut yer wee throat for ye.” 

The five of them began the half mile walk to the big building up on the far hillside. Claire was talking over her shoulder to them in a rapid, hard to follow manner. Jamie was right behind her, but in front of the others in case he needed to protect her from them. 

She began with “It is a church, see the stained-glass windows? When we get inside do nothing but sit in the pews. I mean that, nothing. We can’t afford to draw attention to ourselves yet. You are going to have to listen to me for a bit and I know that is the last thing you want to do right now. By walking inside and touching the holy water you will see that I am no witch. Just be silent please! Our clothes aren’t going to make much difference here. People will think we are actors coming in from some nearby production.” She trailed off on that curious note and simply led them onwards.

They reached the steps not long after that. “Thank all the Saints it’s a Catholic Church at that. See? Saint Patrick’s.” she said as she pointed to the words carved about the doorway. “We’ve gotten lucky, it should be open.” She reached out and pulled on the massive oak doors.  
Murtagh had to admit to himself he was holding his breath a bit when she did that and went through them. It wasn’t that he thought she was a witch exactly, more like it seemed to confirm that all of this was really happening to them. He saw her dip her fingers in a bowl just inside the door and cross herself. The rest of them, crowding in behind her, crossed themselves quickly and followed her into a large sanctuary just inside another set of glass doors. Some kind of miracle those, he reckoned.

It was truly a beautiful, quiet room, brighter than any they had ever seen before at night, except maybe for Jamie, who had spent all that time in France. Everything was so clean and the incense was so familiar he found himself relaxing and putting his arm around Jamie’s shoulder. “Well this is nae so bad eh?”

“SSSSSSH! Sit down all of you, right now!” Claire hissed in their direction. “I see a table with some flyers and a Nun I need to speak with.” The men all crossed themselves again, simultaneously, as it seemed the thing to do, and sat as ordered.

Likely it’s still the shock wearing off that was keeping any of them from doing anything she didn’t want, thought Murtagh as he looked around some more. There was a candle stand and what looked to be booths on the left. Claire was heading to the right to a Nun dressed in the most outrageous habit he had ever seen. It looked like a plaid form with sleeves, all in black and draping to her feet. She had a cowl on that was black as well, that had some bit of white underneath. 

There were a few people towards the front, sitting near the altar, but he couldn’t make anything of them except that they were dressed just as oddly. Then he noticed the lights in the ceiling and hanging from the walls and lost all track of time for a few minutes. The next thing he knew Claire was back and handing each of them a set of rosary beads. 

“There now, could I touch those if I were a witch? Could I have come in here with you? Would the Nun not have shunned me?” she said as if she were admonishing them all quietly. “Now, here is the bit you are not going to thank me for, but it must be done. I promise to explain why after you have done it. I asked the Nun to bring the Senior Priest to us here and she agreed. While we wait, I want all of you to look over this piece of paper. See, it has today’s services on it and a date at the top? June 19th, 1930. That’s when we are. This church is in an area known as Griffith Park. It’s part of a large town called Los Angeles in California, which is part of the Colonies, that are now called The United States of America. These people are all Americans.” They passed the paper to each other as if touching a sacred relic.

Before he could begin to sort out all that she had said in his mind, while his fingers made their way over the small beads and down to the crucifix at the end, Murtagh saw the Priest arriving with the Nun. He noticed Claire make a downward motion with her hand and took it to mean they should all stay seated in the pew.

“Well then, and just what would such a pretty English lass be doing with four Scottish gentlemen in the middle o’ the night at Saint Patrick’s might I be asking? If you don’t mind saying and all. Father McDaniel here, at your service, as requested. That will be all Sister Mary Margret. I believe I can handle five actors in search of redemption” said a jovial Irish voice belonging to a fine figured, dark haired man who looked to be in his early forties.

“We’ve all come, in most urgent need, for you to hear our confessions Father. This gentleman is my husband, James Fraser, and he would like to go first.” Claire said pointing at Jamie.


	7. Part 1 ~ Chapter 4 Love, Faith and Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 7:I can't give you anything but love  
> Dougal MacKenzie  
> Jamie Fraser  
> St. Patrick's, Griffith Park, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 19th, 1930

Several things happened concurrently after this startling announcement from Claire. She sat next to Dougal and patted him on the leg, shocking him with her familiarity enough to quiet him, while he threw an arm across Angus’s chest, warning him to stay put. Murtagh started laughing and put his forehead on the pew back in front of him, while Jamie stood and said, “I want what Claire?” frowning at her in a serious manner for what Dougal thought was surely the first time. 

“Well James, is it? If the Mrs. says ya need to confess your sins, I don’t think it would be wise to dispute it in front of her, do you?” said Father McDaniel who seemed not at all put out by this turn of events. He turned to the confessionals and said, “Come along then, let us have a chat in private, shall we?”

“It’s all right Jamie. Just confess as you would to any Priest, tell him everything.” Claire told him a bit loudly while nodding her head in the affirmative.

“Just go lad, no one will be doing anything you should fash over while y’er in there.” Murtagh said, standing and moving to sit on Claire’s other side while giving Dougal a strong stare. 

It looked to Dougal like Jamie was starting to understand what Claire might be about. He saw a slight quirk appear at the corner of his nephew’s mouth before he followed the priest. He leaned into Claire and whispered fiercely “Now you’ll be telling me what you are up to with this and quickly for I have na intention of doing it.”

“Dougal, please try to understand. If each of you go in there and tell your story to the Priest before I do, we might just be able to convince him that what we are saying is true and he will help us. We are going to need some clothes, food and shelter for the night and he will know where to go. I don’t. I am not from here, as you are aware. I don’t know where to take you to find work, or where we should live, or anything like that that matters.” She pleaded while leaning into his shoulder. She had removed her hand from his leg, but he was still feeling the nearness of her at some base level. 

It hit him seconds later what she meant. They were staying. There was no journey back home. He reeled back in his seat, feeling as though someone had punched him as hard as they could in his chest. He hadn’t had time to consider this turn of events at all, and didn’t know what to do with it. The Scotland that he knew and loved was dead and gone. His brother, his children, his wife, his clan, his men all gone. His purpose in life, his needs and wants no longer meant anything. It was too much. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

“I’m so very sorry Dougal. I know how you must be feeling right now. Believe me, I do, because I felt the same way when I realized that I was stuck in 1743. I traveled backwards from 1945. I don’t understand how I can be in 1930 when I am alive and with my Uncle Lamb in another part of the world. I’m due to be married to my first husband in eight years!” She sounded truly regretful as she said these incredible things.

Then she gasped and he saw her look at her left hand, where the gold ring she normally wore was missing. “None of this makes any sense at all and I am only trying to help us survive it.” She closed her eyes and bowed her head and he felt pity for her mixing with his anger, confusion and sorrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie, used to thinking quickly on his feet, and knowing that whatever he said must be held in confidence, decided as he sat down in the booth to simply tell the truth. He hadn’t known Claire that long, but he trusted her completely. If she said he should, he would.

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned in thought and deed...” He began in Latin when Father McDaniel interrupted him. 

“It isn’t necessary for you to speak in Latin son and I know you were a bit coerced into this. Do you truly wish to confess and receive pardon and renewal?” he said from the other side of a screen next to him. 

“I do Father. Although I fear you may not believe what I am about to tell you, it is no lie. I would never knowingly mislead a man of God. I know my Mother would haunt me until the day I die, were I to do so.” Realizing he was beginning to like this Priest and feel a bit comforted by even speaking to him, Jaime used his most calming tone and made a conscious effort to not limit his accent, thinking it may give validity to his tale.

“Go on then my Son.”

“As near as I can figure it, it has been 187 years and six months since my last confession. I do hope you will forgive me if I am not doing this properly. Things may have changed.” He heard the Priest cough but he said nothing further, so Jaimie thought he should continue. “Having traveled today from June 1743, I have nae had time to reckon up all that I have done in the time since my last one, but I know that I have lusted in thought and in deed acted impurely. I have been prideful, stolen, and killed or maimed several soldiers in battle. I have been deceitful in hiding my identity, been very angry with my Mother’s family and I am not sure that this is a sin, but I have hidden my true feelings from my wife, although she has only been that for three days now, so perhaps that is to be expected, given the nature of our rushed nuptials? I have also taken the name of the Lord in vain a time or two and perhaps said some stronger things.” He trailed off there, waiting for the Priest to admonish him or tell him he was likely possessed.

“Well, my Son. That is certainly quite a list to be going on with. Are you truly sorry for these thoughts and deeds and intend to sin no more?”

“I am Father, although I did not mean to imply that I am sorry for marrying my wife. I love her. I have from the moment she tended my wounds by the side of a road the night I met her. I do not intend to sin further, if it can be helped.”

There was silence for a minute or more, so Jamie looked through the screen to see if he could read the Priest’s face. He could only see him n profile and the man had his head bowed, resting his mouth on his praying fingertips.

“As an act of contrition, you will pray nightly for guidance from the Blessed Mother and before you leave you will light candles for your dear departed dead as well as St. Michael the Archangel.” Father McDaniel said, then proceeded to absolve and bless him in Latin and told him to go in peace.

“Thank you, Father,” Jamie said as he rose, feeling that he had gotten off lightly with his acts of contrition, as he did them anyway, when he was able. He did feel renewed though, and that he was not expecting. He crossed himself and left the booth, heading to Claire and the others still wondering at the calmness of Father McDaniel.


	8. Part 1 ~ Chapter 5 If I Only Had Time to Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 8: You Must Have the Rain  
> Claire Fraser  
> St. Patrick's, Griffith Park, Los Angeles, California  
> June 19th, 1930

“Dougal please go in when Jamie comes out. Just say whatever you need to. I can’t promise that it will help you feel any better about what’s happened, but I think it might. I need to think about what I am going to say, and I don’t really think Murtagh or Angus will be spending much time in there.” Claire said, raising her head and giving Dougal a small smile of what she hoped was reassurance. 

“Well, I canna say as I want to listen to you, but canna see what harm it will do to try your plan. Angus will do as he’s told and Murtagh will likely agree as Jamie’s done it now. I ken I dinna understand much of what’s happening yet, but you know more than I, so for now, we work together aye?” he said quietly, while reaching for her hand. 

She let him take it, even though she didn’t like it much. He was too crafty by half and had made her life more difficult several times in the six weeks she had known him. The very fact that she found herself married to a man five years her junior, whom she barely knew at the time, was as much down to him as the lawyer Ned Gowan. Still, he wasn’t stupid, and as she had learned during the weeks of the rent party collecting trip he could be very persuasive as well as courageous in the face of authority.

He also had been very loyal to his brother Colum, whom she had admired in several ways. She wasn’t sure what all the conflict with Jamie had been about, but did understand that by marrying him, she had helped Dougal’s plans regarding clan politics and succession. He was right about his choice of groom as well. It could have been much worse. If she could ease the past tensions between the two men it could only help in the present. 

She saw Jamie leave the confessional and she nodded to Dougal while rising with him from the pew. Dougal let go of her hand with a squeeze and walked to the door Jamie had exited, giving him a clap on the back in passing and Angus and Murtagh a small smile over his shoulder before he opened it.

She signaled to Jamie to stop by the candle stand and went to him. His face was unreadable from a distance and she wanted to try and see if he was coping well with this earth-shattering change. Her feelings for him were confusing. She certainly liked him a great deal and being married to him had only enhanced her attraction to him, but he was so different from Frank.

She needed time to think about what it meant to be in 1930 and all the strange things that could be behind her traveling, as well as her missing gold band, but, it wasn’t the place for that yet. Right now, she had a present Highlander husband, and three other men to consider. She had no idea why they were taking her direction so well, she was just thankful that it had lasted this long. She knew they weren’t used to having a woman pushing them about and she needed to find ways to help them feel in control somehow. It would be most helpful if she felt in control of herself, she thought wryly as she reached Jamie’s side and waited as he lit candles. 

He said the prayer to Michael in Latin and when finished turned to her and pulled her close into his side. “Thank you, Sassenach, it was wise of you to see that it would help me to talk to the Priest. I do feel somewhat better.” He smiled at her, somehow knowing she would be concerned about him, or at least that is what she hoped.

“Are you all right then Jamie? I’m sorry I threw you in the waters like that but it was important that they see you do as I asked.” She put her arm around his waist and laid the side of her head onto the curve of his shoulder to hug him closer, hoping her body was giving him some small comfort. She felt safer with his arm about her, more in control of the moment than any other since she awoke.

Whatever was to come, she knew she could count on him, trust him to do whatever was needed. It was so strange to her to feel so connected to him so quickly. Intimacy aside, they really hadn’t spent enough time together to understand each other yet. It reminded her of friendships she had made during the War, fast and deep on a primal level. 

“I ken your plan now.” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head “What happens next though? If he believes us and takes pity on us, what can we expect? You were in our time for many weeks. Should I believe that we are to stay as you did? Or should I plan on being swept up again when we leave here? It seems to me that we should start as we mean to go on and try to make lives for ourselves here and accept that the lives that we knew or could have had are over. It will take time to come to terms with that Sassenach.”

“Oh Jamie, I could kiss you for that and were we not in a church I would. I can’t help but think you will be angry with me at some point and blame me for this.” she said as she tightened her grip on him. When she looked up, he had a frown on his face, indicated by a slight downturn of his full mouth and a drawing together of his brows. His eyes were narrowed a bit as well, though still startlingly blue and clear. He didn’t push her away from him, but instead chose to kiss her forehead tenderly. 

“And what good would that do? It wilna change what is to come. Can you tell me what you intend to say to him? Not your confession of course, that wouldna be proper, just what you mean to gain?”

“Well, I will ask while I am in there where we can go and what we should do. I imagine he will provide us with clothing and maybe a bit of money? He will at least know where we can go to pawn items for cash. Sadly, this time is during what is known as The Great Depression. It is a worldwide downturn in finances and economies. We are probably going to be facing some difficult times and decisions on how to survive. Dougal didn’t handle the idea that we are stuck here very well, and I don’t know that Murtagh or Angus will either. I hope the Priest can help with that too.”

Claire saw Dougal leave and indicate to Angus he should go next, which he did. She started to laugh as something new occurred to her. “Oh dear, this is also the time of Prohibition in America, if we intend to keep Angus from running amok, we are going to have to find a way to get some whisky,”

Jamie just raised a brow at her. “Prohibition?”

“Er, yes well, the politicians have made it illegal to buy or sell alcoholic beverages. I don’t think it ends for another couple of years at least.” Claire flushed as she smiled shakily at her very startled husband.

“What kind of nonsense is that? Yeh mean we can be arrested for drinking? That’s preposterous!” he shook his head and rolled his eyes to the ceiling of the church, saying something in the Ghalidgh that was likely not very pious.

“Oh! It isn’t illegal to drink it, only to buy or sell or make it.” She hurried to explain.

“Well what in God’s name do we do to get it then? One of them will likely kill ye, soon as look at ye, when they find that out Claire!” Jamie sputtered out before realizing he had already sinned, and sighed and crossed himself. “Never mind lass, you can tell me when we are done with this, I need to sit down.”

She led him back to Murtagh and Dougal in the pews feeling that she had made a mistake in bringing up the topic so soon. They sat and she took his hand, rubbing her thumb over his large knuckles. “It will be ok Jamie” was all she could summon to reassure him. She saw Angus leave the booth and nodded to Dougal, telling Murtagh “Please give me at least ten minutes to collect my thoughts before you rush back out here.”

Murtagh mmphd in that peculiar Scottish manner of acknowledgment, if not agreement, she had come to expect from these men. He nodded to Jaimie and left them.

“Dougal, get Angus and follow me outside for a few minutes. Do you have tobacco on you? I could use a smoke.” Jamie said standing again. Dougal looked surprised and quickly mmphd as well, throwing a confused look at Claire. He crossed to Angus and took him by the arm, steering him towards the doors. 

“I will only be down the steps Sassenach. Take your time with the Priest.” He patted her on the shoulder and left with the others.

She needed the time alone. She was grateful he saw to it. The immediate future was weighing heavily on her heart. She was a nominal Catholic at best, an agnostic really. She wanted badly in some small part of herself to simply run away. She wouldn’t though. She knew herself well enough to know that her nurse’s instincts would hold her here even were her courage to fail her. She took the next few minutes to compose herself and what she would say. 

When Murtagh came out, she was waiting on the other side of the door. “They are outside. I will come to you when I am done here.” She took a deep breath and went in to convince the Priest that none of them were insane, or possessed, and that they needed help.


	9. Part 1 ~ Chapter 6 I'm Confessin' or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 9: Pawning with the Unholy Three  
> Father Joseph William McDaniel  
> St Patrick's, Griffith Park, Los Angeles, California, USA  
> June 19th, 1930

Father Joseph William McDaniel had heard many fantastical tales in the twenty years he had been listening to confessions. Some he put down to flights of fancy, some to mental illness, but in the main, he tended to believe that there was some truth in them to be examined. Having been raised by an Irish father and Scots-Irish mother it was no surprise to him that the Auld Folk were still believed in and of course there were many magical elements involved with faith and the workings of the church. 

This series of Scotsmen had thrown him straight back to childhood talks of druids, haints and fates that he’d forgotten in dealing daily with the harsh realities of the human condition. He had a job to do and God to represent and all of them were in actual need of confession and absolution, so that is what he did, but he was shaken to the core.

It was incredible but the men were amazingly consistent in the tales they told and the sins they admitted. He found himself wanting the fourth one to simply stop speaking so that he could wrap his very intelligent mind around what should be done. He was a man of true faith and help them he must. He just had no earthly idea how to go about it presently. He had never had a discussion with anyone about the subject of time travel being a reality, and suspected his church fathers would send him for an extended vacation if he broached it with them. 

He put these thoughts aside as he heard another person enter. He suspected they would all be nearby when he was finished so he refocused on the matter at hand. 

“Father, I admit I haven’t come to confess. I want to tell you my part in this and beg you for aid. My name is Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Randall Fraser and I and the four men you have just listened to have really traveled here today from 1743. I can prove that someone with my name was born in England in 1918 but that is likely not enough to sway you towards believing me. I can even tell you how to contact my family, but I am beseeching that you do not,” she began. 

“Mrs. Fraser, let’s leave the booth then shall we? Much easier to talk face to face with a nice cup of tea I find.” He stood and opened the door to leave. “Come along, let’s collect up your companions and see what needs to be done with the getting on with it.” He silently prayed that she would still be able to tell her side of things but he needed to change the setting for his own sake. 

“Father, they don’t know much of my story. Even my husband thought I was a widowed woman from Oxfordshire from his own time until today. Perhaps it would be better for all concerned if we talk first?” Claire asked nervously. 

“Well Claire, I can see as you might want to spare him from some of the details, but think it behooves you to just be honest now. The five of you are going to be needing each other very much in the days to come. You’ll be knowing I can’t discuss what any o’ them have said to me, but your husband seems very fond of you indeed and I imagine he wants to know you better quite badly.” He smiled and winked at her with that. 

Her eyes got a bit larger and rounder as she studied him. He could see she didn’t know what to make of him, and it tickled him to be throwing her off balance along with himself. “Where are they then? Surely, they wouldn’t be foolish enough to try to make it without you?” He said as he stopped by the glass doors, looking around the sanctuary.

“I believe they went outside to smoke and talk Father. Are you really so accepting or are you just humoring me? I expected to have to plead with you to understand and hear me out.” 

He laughed at her astonished tone. “Rather unenlightened opinion lassie. I believe in miracles. I believe God can make anything he desires occur. It’s not my place to be doubting that. I may not understand it, or what his motives may be in bringing you here like this, but I would hardly be doing my job if I sent you packing for telling it, now would I?”

She didn’t reply, just opened the door to the steps and led him down them. The men, kilted, booted and armed looked to be on the verge of a shoving match. He heard the one he knew as James shout “Ye’ll do nae such thing!” and hurried down the steps to stand between him and the smallest man of the four. 

“Well lads, I was just telling Mrs. Fraser here it’s time to be having a cup o’ tea. I imagine you could use some food right about now as well. Stop with the fracas and I’ll see to it. Follow me behind the church to the Rectory and we’ll have a chat in the kitchen while I set Sister Mary Margaret to finding you something more suitable to wear than your travel stained and horse smelling clothing.” He nodded to each one of them in turn, pushed James and the shorter man apart by laying a hand on each chest and then took off at a brisk pace without looking back. He knew they’d follow.


	10. Part 1 ~ Chapter 7 Further Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 10: It's Sunny on this side of the street, what with the Food Trucks and Whisky  
> Jamie Fraser  
> St. Patrick's, Griffith Park, Los Angeles, California, USA  
> June 19th, 1930

Jamie got control of his temper by the time they got to the door of the house, but it was a close thing. The talk the men had had outside had not gone well. He knew Murtagh wouldn’t hurt Claire for love, nor money, but Dougal and Angus were like ill-tempered bulls even when not faced with life altering circumstances. He was also beginning to suspect that they both might have feelings for Claire that were not welcome.

He recognized this could just be jealousy on his part, but he was new at being in love. He’d been infatuated a time or two, but that was entirely a different thing, and this new state of being was confusing. He wanted to protect her, provide for her and show her off whilst also wanting to hide her away from anyone or anything not himself. He also thought he had a duty, as her husband, to guide her, not be led by her. Six weeks of being her friend and three days of being her husband were just not enough to show him the ways of it. 

His mother had died too early in his life for him to really know what he expected from a wife. His father had obviously loved his mother, but he wasn’t privy to the inner workings of their marriage. Now he had a completely different time to adjust to as well. He had expected to take her home to Lallybroch at some point. He understood that life, wanted that life. Would there be a way to make something like it here? He’d studied history. He knew people didn’t change as much as the times did. Still, nearly two hundred years had passed. He was just going to have to let events unfold and pray that she could come to love him enough that they could make it work.

“Jamie? In here please.” Claire said leading him across a porch and through a door off to the side where the others had disappeared while he was mulling over his circumstances. He smiled down at her while trying unobtrusively to notice everything at once. 

The room was large and so white. Everything gleamed and looked familiar but strange and much too bright. He noted a fair few cabinets, and a large round table with eight chairs off to one side. The floor was like nothing he had ever seen. It wasn’t tile, marble, wood or packed dirt. It shone as well. There were no candles, and he couldn’t see a fireplace, but did see something that looked like it could be an oven of sorts. 

“Have a seat with your friends you two. I’ll put a kettle on and get the Sister here shortly.” Father McDaniel said as he waved in the direction of the table. Jamie heard a clicking noise, saw the Priest take a small box down from a shelf and pull out a tiny stick that he somehow kindled and lit a flame with on top of the oven type box object. He gasped, as did Angus. 

Claire giggled as she sat down at the table. “We must have missed the light switch, just look at your faces! Electricity, gas and indoor plumbing that does not include chamber pots, oh my.” 

Jamie sat as close to her as he could at the table and took her hand under it. “What did he just do over there Sassenach? Is that for cooking that thing he’s standing at? Is everything so bright in this time? What is this floor made of? Why do I smell lemons but canna see any? Do all homes now have so many windows?” He would have gone on but the look on her face stopped him. She was gazing at him as if he were a small child and she was trying not to laugh at his curiosity. 

Father McDaniel laughed outright. “Oh, this is going to be one of the great joys of my life, educating you lot. Let us try not to get ahead of ourselves though. Perhaps you could take a few minutes to point things out to them and make the tea while I call for some assistance Mrs. Fraser?” He then stepped into a small alcove and they all heard him speaking to someone they couldn’t see “Yes, yes, come here now. Yes, I know it’s late. No, nothing’s wrong, just come here and be quick about it.”

Claire stood up and started to describe what was in the room to them while she looked for items in the cupboards. “That is an oven with a cooking surface, this is indoor plumbing called a sink which has running water. That rectangular object is called a refrigerator, you store food in it, like a pantry. He lit the stove top with a match, not magic. This, thank God! Is Earl Grey tea! That’s to toast bread. This is a bread box.” She seemed to be having a good time pointing at and collecting things so Jamie just enjoyed the novelty of it and her typical nonstop manner. He tried not to think about all that she knew that he didn’t. That way lay madness.

“So, there’s food in here then? This is a Kitchen? What’s to eat?” Angus nearly shouted at her.

Father McDaniel came back in and stepped to the refrigerator where he began taking out assorted foodstuffs. He moved to a counter top and started to make sandwiches with some leftover ham. “No need to fret Son. They’ll be plenty with some to spare for the next part of your journey.” He then opened yet another cabinet and took out a bottle, and collected six small glasses. “Here, a bit of the old sod won’t go amiss while the tea steeps. Purely medicinal you understand.” He handed a wee tot to each of them and lifted his own glass in a toast. “Here’s to new friends from very old times and one lovely lady to see to their welfare!”

The men all saluted with their glasses and drank quickly having known from the aroma a good whiskey when they smelled it. Jamie looked askance at him though. He knew about the Prohibition after all. It’s what had nearly started a brawl outside. “Father, how did you come by that bottle? I thought it wasna’ permitted?”

Father McDaniel shrugged and looked at Claire “Told him did ya lassie? Might have wanted to wait on that one. Ah well, I have my ways Son, I have my ways. Now get to eating or there will be no end of trouble with the Sister if she gets here and finds you drinking.” He laid a platter of sandwiches on the table along with jars of mustard, pickles, onions and assorted other nibbles. 

Claire handed each of them a plate and brought the tea things to the table along with cutlery. She shook her head and teased him saying “I know you must be out of sorts as well Father if you are letting them eat without saying grace. Thank you just the same for everything.” She then sat back down by Jamie and reached for his hand again under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. 

“You wanted to know more of my story Father? Well, in 1945 I was in Scotland, um vacationing, when I happened upon a circle of standing stones. I heard a strange buzzing noise and reached out to the tallest stone and the next thing I knew I was in the midst of a skirmish between these men and some Redcoats. They believed me to be some sort of spy and led me back to their Larid and his lands to keep an eye on me. I thought I was being kidnapped until I understood it to be 1743. I then tried to fit into their world as a healer, I’m a nurse you see, while I tried to figure out a way to get back to the stones and my own time. Meanwhile, Jamie here had been injured and while tending him, we became friends. It took a great deal to adapt to the situation I found myself in Father. It was not easy, and I thought it possible that I would never return and certainly did not expect to be transported here and now by yet another mystical means. Circumstances beyond our control led to Jamie and I being wed. It had to do with clan politics and a nefarious Captain in the Dragoons, but that is another tale.” She stopped there and Jamie saw her frown and give the Father the oddest look, as if she were silencing him into keeping secrets.

“Ahem, yes, well, I am sure we can talk more on this soon Claire.” Father McDaniel said with a sage look at her. Jamie wasn’t sure what was going on between them but they appeared to have some sort of unspoken agreement. It made him uneasy and he didn’t know why. 

The Nun, Sister Mary Margaret, appeared in the doorway and coughed. She looked astonished and wary to Jamie. He saw her take in the sight of them all in the kitchen late at night and then look at the Father as if he might be losing his mind. “You needed assistance Father?”

“Yes, take a couple of these men to the stores in the basement and outfit them with a couple changes of clothing, some undergarments and coats and hats. Give them a blanket each as well. Then come back and do the same for the other two. Then take Mrs. Fraser and outfit her too. She will be needing a sundries kit bag as well Sister.” He then pointed at Murtagh and Angus and said “Go along with the Sister. We’ll all be sitting right here when you get back laddies.”

Jamie hid his grin in a bite of the sandwich. He knew Murtagh wasn’t inclined to go anywhere without him and wouldn’t like missing anything that would be said in his absence. Claire beamed her brightest smile at the two of them and told them it was the thing to do. He couldn’t help but feel proud at that. She was so clever and even though she sometimes spoke without thinking, she appeared to know that they were taking her lead gracefully and wasn’t using her authoritative tone anymore.

“Father, where can we find lodging and employment?” Claire asked after they’d gone. “We also will need to find a pawn shop.”

“OH, I have that all sorted my dear. You are going to need to walk a couple of miles tonight to where they are building an outdoor Greek Theater. You can kip for the night under the stage. In the morning, you will be heading to Mrs. Bartlett’s Boarding house which is close to an employment center in Hollywood. I also have the address for a reputable Pawn Shop and I will be phoning ahead to all three places to be expecting you. I will draw maps, so you won’t be getting lost. We don’t have a shelter here and the church bus isn’t kept here at night, so I have to be sending you out on foot sadly. I expect you to phone me first thing after you have settled into your lodging. That’s not too much to be asking, do you think?” He asked while smiling and giving the three of them a stern look under his brows.

“No Father, it is most definitely not.” Claire had what looked to be tears in her eyes when she said this. Jaimie understood her emotion. He felt very grateful himself. 

“Yer a good man Father. I thank you for your kindness.” Dougal said, surprising them all as he had been unusually quiet in the kitchen. 

“Ah think nothing of it. You know I’ll be expecting you all back for Mass and we can always use a bit of help around here. Mrs. Fraser, I believe I know a clinic that could use your help as well. They won’t be asking too many questions when I phone them. You wouldn’t happen to speak Spanish, would you?”


	11. Part 1 ~ Chapter 8 It's the Nearness of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 11 You Do Something to Me  
> Claire Fraser  
> Jamie Fraser  
> St. Patrick's, Griffith Park and the Greek Amphitheater, Hollywood/Los Angeles, California, USA  
> June 19th, 1930

“I do a bit Father. Is it necessary for a position there?” Claire answered while placing yet another sandwich on Jamie’s plate and taking up her own.

“Well, it can’t hurt as there are many Spanish speakers in that neighborhood. Ah, time for you two to follow the Sister.” Father McDaniel pointed at Jamie and Dougal when Murtagh and Angus came back in looking flushed and carrying large bundles. “I would recommend a bit of bathing before you outfit yourselves, with apologies if that seems unkind, but you’ll be finding that there is a different standard now when it comes to personal hygiene. I’ll call the guard at the construction site and tell him you’re coming and that you’ll be needing access to a sink.” 

He wiggled his brows at Claire and pushed away from the table. “I trust you can explain to them how to wear the items, as I know the Sister won’t have. I’ll get those maps ready now too while you make some food packs to take with you. The boarding house will be providing an evening meal, but you will have to make due for the rest of the day. Fortunately, there are plenty of vendors in trucks and on corners in that neighborhood.” he said as he went back to the alcove.

Claire was starting to feel that this situation might not be as horrible as it could have been. The men were simply taking in what they were seeing and being told and not reacting with hostility. She knew they weren’t stupid and hoped they could be counted upon to adapt quickly. 

She was being put in a somewhat awkward position having to take the lead however. Yet another unreal aspect in her opinion. The good thing was that she simply did not have time to think about the likely fall out that was sure to come from it. The bad thing was that men generally didn’t take kindly to it even in the Thirties and Forties. She would have to be careful how she brought them along as she sorted it out for herself. 

She put all other thoughts of her own strange predicament on a back burner for now. Getting them fed, watered, and bedded down, ready to face the next day was doable, so that is what she would do. There would be time to help them confront their own grief and longing for the past, something she was very familiar with as a Nurse in a World War that hadn’t even occurred yet. Beyond mind boggling this fore and back knowledge. Perhaps there was a way to use that knowledge to their advantage? She would have to think about it later. She was tired, emotionally and physically and not prepared to delve any deeper into what she felt.

She wrapped the food in wax paper, delighting in seeing it again. Precut bread, prepackaged condiments, brown paper bags, things she hadn’t even realized she had missed and yet found herself grinning stupidly over. The very thought of a hot bath with running water and washing her hair were enough to bring tears to her eyes again. 

“Can I help you Mistress Claire?” Angus said moving to her side at the counter, surprising her into nearly dropping the mustard jar. “Easy Lass. We’re no in any danger that I ken. You’ll be telling us more about this place aye?”

“You just startled me Angus. No, I’m done with this, but thank you for asking. Yes, we are going to have to walk a couple more miles tonight, so you can question me all you like then.” She said while trying to signal to Murtagh to come and collect him so she wasn’t forced to keep repeating herself over what one of them heard that the others hadn’t. 

Father McDaniel returned and put the maps on the table along with what looked to Claire to be twenty American dollars in one dollar bills. “Mrs. Fraser, I know you probably aren’t familiar with our currency but this will help cover the costs of food, haircuts and bus fare, along with three rooms at the boarding house. You can pay me back when you are able, so don’t make a fuss now. Just remember to call me around nine a.m. so that I know you got there.”

He then took the next ten minutes explaining American money to the three of them. Claire didn’t correct him about the fact that she did know how the cash worked here. She’d been in poker games with Yanks in France, a fact she felt comfortable not sharing. It was just pleasant to sit and listen to his lovely Irish lilt and let him chatter on while having more tea. “Be tucking that away now Mrs. You understand that there are desperate people about now and you won’t be wanting to be letting them know that you have anything they need.”

Jamie and Dougal returned in time to see Claire hug the Priest and hear her sniff loudly and mumble into his shoulder “Oh Father, I do not know how to thank you enough for your kindness.” He patted her soundly on the back and said “There there, it will be alright you know. Now go along and pick out a pretty dress or two with the Sister. Gentlemen let’s have another nip while we wait.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was amazed by the collection of clothing items in the basement but supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. People donated whatever they had to give, even during the Depression. The fact that they had blindly lucked into this Priest and parish hadn’t escaped her either. Nearby Hollywood had money and work when nowhere else seemed to.

There would be employment for the men and herself because the Priest would see to it. She didn’t know why he was so accepting, but she thanked all the stars above that he was. What’s more, she trusted him instinctively. She hadn’t had much of a religious background but knew enough to know that whatever she would ask of him in the days to come, he would try to help. 

She picked out a lady’s suit in a brown cotton that had a cream blouse, along with a matching hat, shoes and handbag. They seemed appropriate for presenting herself at the clinic. She also picked a belted printed frock dress, sunhat, raincoat, nightgown, bra, stockings, slip and underwear to complete her two outfits. It amused her to think about wearing them all again.

Sister Mary Margaret handed her a kit bag to fill with soap, shampoo, five toothbrushes, toothpaste, a hairbrush and comb set, two straight razors, a can of shaving cream, and even ladies’ menstruation products. She hadn’t said a word as Claire took care of this business, just stood by the steps to the basement, quietly observing. 

“Don’t forget to grab five towels and washcloths too dear. Mrs. Barnett will expect you to be providing those. She’s quite a good cook but you’ll have to do your own laundry there. Here is your blanket Father said to give you as well. I hope someday you will come to tell me how five actors came to be in such straights in the middle of the night on our Lord’s doorstep.” She finally said, not unkindly. 

“I am not sure it’s a story that you would much like Sister, but we are grateful that we found you.” Claire said while bundling everything but the kit bag in the blanket. “Would you send my husband down to help me carry this please?”

“No need, I’ll help you take it up. I need to clear up the kitchen or the Housekeeper will have a bit of a tantrum in the morning I suspect. You’ll be on your way now, if you please, Father needs his rest.” Taking hold of one side she began backing across the room and up the steps pulling Claire with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They set out not too long after Claire reappeared and Jamie was glad for it. He was feeling too many things at once, a sensation he thoroughly disliked. He knew the road ahead was a long one that he felt in no way prepared for. He was a laird, farmer, soldier and outlaw and even those things felt like they might not be enough here. 

He knew in his heart of hearts that he was intelligent and adaptable, but he also knew that he wasn’t perfect. He wanted to be though, for her. She was becoming all he’d ever dreamed of or hoped for before they arrived here. Having her, holding her close in the few days and two blessed nights from the wedding was beyond anything he could have possibly imagined it to be. He desperately did not want to lose that now. 

She was carrying a bag that she wouldn’t let him take, although she did let him put her bundle on his back. It was laughable really. She said it would be too much for him to carry. It was things like that that just made him love her more. Beyond her beauty and her wit, she was kind, but she could be so fierce when crossed. What kind of mother would she be?

“Jamie, JAMIE where’s yer heid lad?” Murtagh called back to him on the strangely paved road they were walking. “What’s this road made of Claire? Are there bricks under it?” he heard Dougal ask her. He hadn’t realized he’d dropped back a bit from the others and spent the next couple of minutes repositioning himself at her side. She’d been telling them about all kinds of different things for the entire walk. 

“It’s asphalt Dougal, a kind of tar that is hard packed so that Automobiles, a form of horseless carriage, can travel on it. We should see one of them soon. We are nearing the place where they are building the theater. See, here’s the map the Father gave me. He called ahead on the telephone so that the guard there would let us in the fence. That’s a gadget that you can talk into and people who have one far away can hear you and speak back to you. I will show you how later tomorrow at the boarding house.”

“What’s a boarding house then? Is that like a tavern with rooms?” Angus interjected. 

“Why is a guard guarding a building site and what’s the fence for?” Murtagh said before she could answer.

Jamie looked down at her face in the moonlight, trying to gage if the battering her with questions was bothering her or if she was tiring from the walk. “Sassenach, you don’t have to talk all the way there. They can wait. The questions will no be goin’ anywhere.”

“I know Jamie, it’s just easier to tell you things when we are all together like this. I am just about worn out though. So, if you Gentlemen don’t mind, let’s save more questions for when we have camped please. Let me do the talking to the guard as well, if you would.”

“Aye lass, rest yourself. We dinna need to ken everything all at once.” Dougal said.

Jamie did not like that. Not one bit. It wasn’t Dougal’s place to say it to her, it was his. He could see there might be trouble coming there. It was no surprise to him that Dougal might make a play for her attentions, especially now. Dougal wasn’t known for his fidelity to his wife or any woman, but Claire was his wife now, and he had no intention of sharing her overmuch with anyone, ever.

They arrived at their destination for the night after a long walk through the shaded countryside. The site was enormous. He could see down into a hollow over the hill they were standing on. There were stone benches built in a half circle all the way around and down the hillside with aisles leading to an unfinished looking area he took to be the stage. They walked down the center aisle to the bottom. 

“This is fencing now. It’s called chain-link, like armor, same principle actually.” Claire said. 

There was a doorway cut in it and Jamie could see a man standing on the other side. His free hand crept towards his dagger without his having to think about it. 

“Father McDaniel says as I’m to let ya in and show ya where you can do a bit of washing up. He says you’ll be leaving when I do in the morning. Don’t be touching nothin’ but what’s I tells ya and we’ll all get along just grand” said the Guard. “Follow me.”

Jamie wanted to study the man further because he’d never seen anything like him of course. The clothes were familiar but odd, like everything else. His accent was unplaceable as well. Claire prevented anyone from saying anything and stepped through the door after him before Jaime could hold her back. 

They went down another flight of steps that led under the stage into a large area that only had two walls finished with packed dirt on one side and a low opening to the woods on the other. There wasn’t much light to see by anymore either. The guard led them across the room and pulled on a string hanging above and a light came on, showing them another doorway on the right-hand wall. “In there’s a bathroom. Don’t be making a mess. Leave this light on too so I won’t be stepping on ya when I come back down here in a few hours.” With that he turned and headed back up the steps, leaving them alone. 

“That’s a lightbulb, it’s on an electrical line, don’t touch it. Jamie come in here with me please. You lot spread out your blankets and wait for Jamie to come get you.” Claire said taking Jamie’s arm and leading him into the bathroom after he dropped his pack and hers near its’ door. 

“Alone at last.” She laughed, hugging him hard after she found another light to turn on somehow. He didn’t care what she was laughing about, just that she was holding onto him so tightly. 

“Well Sassenach if that is all it takes to get you in my arms, I’ll go back out there and cut all their throats right now.” He laughed along with her, half meaning it. 

“You’ll do no such thing. You are only in here so I can show you what a toilet is and how to use the sink. Then you will bring each one of them in here and show them what’s what. I refuse to do it. I’ll set up our bedding while you are about it and then we can discuss your bloodthirstiness.” She let go and reached up to caress his face with both hands as she said this, laughing even harder. 

“So, that is a chamber pot, that flushes, called a toilet. You do your business, then pull on the cord up by that box above it to flush the waste away. This sink has hot and cold running water, you turn these, called taps, to make the water flow and shut off again. I don’t know about you, but I could certainly use that toilet right about now. Be a gentleman and turn your back while I do so. I have supplies for washing up in the bag I kept with me. Do you want to do that now or in the morning?”

She did not seem embarrassed by this bit of education and he busied himself with the sink so as not to let her see that he was, a bit. It wasn’t the familiarity of it, but the nearness of her in the telling. He’d seen public bathing and “toilets” buildings in France so he didn’t find it shocking, only the flushing part. 

“I can wait Claire. If yer not finding me odorous?” He was too used to his own scent and she smelled like horses, grass and honey to him,along with herbs and something else sweet that he always associated with her. 

She came up behind him and hugged him again, leaning her head on his back. “Oh Jamie, really I love how you smell. I am not sure what it will be like without the horse scent but I am reasonably sure I’ll like that too.” She then stepped to the door and went out leaving him to have a moment or two in peace.

He promptly stepped out and called the men to the doorway. Be damned if he was going to do this one at a time. “Right. Watch me and learn.” He then showed off the sink and took a piss in the toilet, being sure to pull the cord after. “Any questions?” and he stepped out and headed straight for where Claire was spreading one of the blankets and sorting out the contents of it. 

She’d separated them off across the room from the other three blankets he saw, close to the fresh air at the back. It made his heart skip a beat and then begin to race. Would she let him touch her here with the other men so near? Surely not, he tried to settle himself down before speaking. 

“Sassenach? I dinna ken if I should set a guard or no? We dinna need a fire it’s that warm and I think we’ll no be bothered here. What do you think?”

“I think we’d be arrested if any of you light a fire under this stage. No, none of you need stay up and watch. We will be fine here. Take your boots off Jamie, we’ll use your kilt as a pillow. Just tell the others to bed down first.” She said as she unpacked the other blanket. She was sorting the clothes into a pile when he went back to the men. 

“Dougal, Claire says we needna set a watch and we’ll no be needing a fire. Get yer rest man. You two as well.” He gave them each a stern look, patted Murtagh on the shoulder and hurried back to her, unbuckling his weapons and belt as he did so.

“Sassenach do you need help with your laces again?” was all he could force out from his throat quietly because he could not stop thinking about touching her. He seriously considered for a moment whether or not the wanting might drive him mad someday. 

He would take his chances. He seated himself in front of her, pulling off his boots.

“Yes, please Jamie, I can’t tell you how happy I am that I won’t have to wear a wretched corset again after today.” She sighed as he carefully started with the front panel on her dress, blocking her from view with his broad width. He lifted the dress off her, barely breathing. She turned and presented the laces of the said corset to him. 

“Why won’t you?” he asked, while trying to control his trembling fingers.

“Because women don’t wear them now, or odd bumpy things under their dresses to make their hips look wider. Just wait until morning, you’ll see.”  
He heard her, as if from a distance, the moment she was in nothing but her shift. He unwrapped his kilt and handed it to her while she settled under the second blanket. She did make a pillow of sorts out of it and smiled as she lay down her head upon it. “Do come to bed Jamie. We’ve another long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

He wanted nothing more in this world, or the next, than to gather her back into his arms and stroke her tenderly, but he still wasn’t sure she’d permit it, and he knew she was tired. He would just have to wait and see if she wanted him as badly, he decided, as he lay down next to her and covered them both up.

“Can I kiss ye Claire?” he whispered as he reached out his hand nearest her to touch her hip.

She rolled to her side and took his arm from between them, placing it over her head and about her shoulders. “I may have to throttle you if you don’t” she whispered back in his ear, setting off a small series of explosions in his blood that he felt all the way to his toes.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He rolled to face her and pulled her in closer while running his other hand over the outside of her thigh from the knee, across her arse and up to the small of her back. He began to kiss her softly while turning her under him. His need was so great he could not take his time about it. 

“Will you have me Claire?” he said when he felt her begin to respond to his touch and the solidness of his arousal. She had been stroking his back and side with one hand but moved her hand lower to caress the length of him through his shirt.

“Only if we can be quiet about this.” She said between further kisses. 

It took nearly everything in him not to groan at that. He concentrated on his breathing, and hers, as he slid his hand back down and around to under her shift and onto the wet heat of her center. He truly wanted to pleasure her but did not think they could be quiet about it. He pressed her head into his chest with his other hand and slid a knee between her thighs while whispering soothing nothings into her ear. 

“Sssh than mo nighean donne” he said as he pushed himself into her and began to rock her gently. He wanted to make this last forever but knew that was foolish to hope for. He breathed into her hair as he felt the tide begin to roll through him, the heat of her consuming him inch by inch until he would surely erupt into flame along with her. “Oh holy God Claire what you do to me…”

She grasped his shoulders and pushed her hips up from the floor while biting into his chest and he lost any sense of control he had. He simply let her take him away and into herself until she shuddered and clenched even tighter around him and then he let go, collapsing upon her chest and coming near to a sob as he did so. 

“Sleep now husband. Tomorrow there will be a bed again.” She said softly as she pushed him back and curled up into him, kissing the side of his face and stroking his chest.

He did not even have time to kiss her again before he fell into a dreamless sleep at her side.


	12. Part 1 Chapter 9 ~ Hullooooo Rhea B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 12: Body and Soul  
> Bonus Teaser: And they're red hot  
> Dougal MacKenzie  
> Murtagh Fraser  
> Claire Fraser  
> Greek Amphitheater and Rhea's Boarding House, Griffith Park, Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, USA  
> June 20th, 1930

Dougal was the first to awaken when the guard returned a few hours later. He felt disorientated but not anxious. It still felt more like a dream than anything else. He was a practical man however and understood this was his new reality. Whatever it took to survive this well, he would do. Perhaps he would get back to Scotland sooner rather than later but it wasn’t uppermost on his mind. Claire was.

He was highly curious about the time and place they found themselves in. How did the people here make do? He decided to put off his questions of the past for another day. She would know what had happened. He wanted her help with the present now. He’d have to wake her, whether Jamie liked it or no.

He noted when the guard went back up the steps that it was still dark outside but dawning. Time to be about it then. He quietly made his way to her side and shook her shoulder. “Claire, time to wake lass. Will ye help wi' the dressing? The Nun didna tell us anything ye ken? She just picked it and handed it over.”

Dougal was not happy to see her cozied up to Jamie’s side. He tried not to think about the fact that he had arranged this marriage or that they seemed to be drawing closer because of it. He knew, now, and probably even then, she was too good for the likes of this boy. She deserved a man such as himself. He would just have to arrange for her to see it as well. He could make himself the more needed man, of that he was sure.

“Dougal for heaven’s sake, it’s just a pair of breeks, a shirt and a jacket, with a belt and a tie. Oh, alright maybe you might need help with the tie and the purpose of the undergarments, but did you have to wake me up for it?” Claire groused as she sat up.

Dougal noted her shift as the blanket fell away and smiled at her as he took in her tousled appearance. “Well now, and how long does it take ye to tame those curls of a morning? I dinna think I e’re noticed just how much hair ye have lass. Tis bonny.”

“Dougal just what in the hell do ye think yer doin man?” Jamie, who had taken his dirk from beneath his head when he heard the guard come down the stairs, said as he sat up next to Claire. “If my wife is sleeping it’s no yer place to be waking her with compliments.” He frowned, pointing his dirk at Dougal’s face whilst covering Claire up to her nose in blanket with his other hand.

Claire laughed and pushed the dirk back down, along with the cover and stood up slowly. “Dougal head to the sink and wash up with this and then I will see to your attire and everyone else’s” she said, collecting a towel and the soap from the kit bag. “We can’t be walking the streets looking like dirty ragamuffins you fool. Get the worst of the dirt off your face, neck and hands and I’ll be right there.”

He gave her a long look in the lightening room, appreciating her unembarrassed form. “Well, just so then.” He said, turning on his heel and calling to the other men. “Wake up lads, Claire wants us presentable.” He deliberately did not say “Mrs. Fraser”. He wouldn’t give Jamie the satisfaction. Presumptuous pup. Thinking he needed reminding, did he?

He spent a moment flipping the light switch before he got down to the business at hand. Amazing really. He didn’t care about privacy, so he didn’t shut the door behind him. Thinking himself a fine figure of a man who hadn’t lost his own form, he had no issues with letting anyone see what he was about. He took his time cleaning up and then selected the attire she said from his own pile and waited for her.

“You don’t tuck the breeks into your boots. There should be an undershirt there to use before the shirt. These are underwear, called boxers, put them on before the pants. Stop looking at me like that Angus! They are necessary. This is the jacket to match and this tie will do.” Claire said, heading to Murtagh’s pile next and selecting his garments then Angus’s before heading back to Jamie’s. “We will need to get you all shoes as well as haircuts today. Men only wear their boots for working now and hair is kept short. Most men won’t have beards either. We shouldn’t draw too much notice. Let me use the washroom next please, so I can help with the ties after I get dressed. Also, there is food in this pack from the Priest, be sure to eat something before we head out. I don’t know if the guard has a vehicle and we may have another long walk ahead.”

Claire was back to her healer tone Dougal noted. He admired that as well. He would never tell her that though. Wouldn’t want her thinking he liked or wanted a woman telling him what to do. With much harrumphing and grumbling, the men dressed and took their turns after Claire in the washroom. He watched as she had Jamie hold up a blanket so she could dress behind it.

“Jesus Claire! You aren’a wearing that!” he heard Jamie say furiously after a few minutes. Then he let out a string of profanity in the Ghalidgh that she couldn’t possibly understand. 

Curious to see her and what the fuss was about, Dougal made his way back to them. Claire had on what looked to be a belted, flowered shift and she was showing her fine legs! They seemed to shine and her shoes were heeled and red, not the slipper kind he was used to seeing. She was pushing her hair up into a hat that looked to be made of straw and flopped down on one side. It had a large red ribbon behind the brim.

Dougal laughed loudly. “Tis a bit like the shift Murtagh found you in, I like it.”

Jamie dropped all pretense at sense after hearing this and shoved him. He shoved him back, twice as hard. “If you do that again, I’ll put you on your arse you idiot.” He said while holding a hand out to Claire. “Let’s head up and see what this day is bringing…”

He didn’t see the punch coming because he was too focused on her. It took him square in the jaw and swung his head to the far right. He tasted blood and spun back to Jamie, reaching for his throat. He felt Angus and Murtagh rushing in from behind to join what promised to be a fine brawl.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt CHRIST! That will be just about enough of that! You didn’t clean up just to roll around in the dirt. Scotsmen! Hard headed, ridiculous, childlike, overgrown boys! I am not going to referee while you all beat the snot out of each other. I won’t. I will leave and take the maps and money with me, just watch me.” Claire, clearly losing her own temper, said before she picked up her bag and a smaller leather looking one and crossed to the steps.

“I will give you five minutes to collect your things and come upstairs before I wash my hands of the lot of you and find my own way without you.”

The men all watched as she stomped up the stairs, still muttering under her breath.

“Nah, never happen. I know she wilna leave us. Try not to look so crestfallen Jamie. She’s just talking, like women do, ya ken?” Murtagh said while heading to his items and bundling them all back up.

Angus spit in Jamie’s general direction and winked at Dougal. “Ye reckon they all dress like that now?”

“I hope so lad, I most assuredly hope so.” Dougal went back to his own items and found the hat. Placing it on his head, he picked up his bundle and followed Claire. He had no doubt she would gladly leave them all behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Murtagh did not mind the clothes so much but was distinctly unhappy when Claire told them to hide all their weapons. “I willna.”

“You will unless you want to be arrested for menacing. Now come here and let me tie your tie.” She frowned at him and rearranged the collar and tiny buttons at the top of his shirt. “I’ll teach you how to do this yourself later. The guard should be back any moment. Tuck your hair up into your hat. Yes, like that.”

The sun was high enough for them to get a good look at their surroundings while they waited. It wasn’t long though before they saw him coming back to fetch them. Murtagh noticed Jamie rolling his sword into one of the bundles and handed his over, but he put his dirk back behind on his belt, under his jacket. “Just in case eh lad?”

“Right. I moved my dagger to my sock, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her or us.” Jamie said grinning at him.

Murtagh thought he still looked a bit sour, but knew that he would collect himself shortly into his normal demeanor. Jamie could be counted on in any number of ways, but what he admired most about his godson was his ability to hide what was going on in his mind and just get on with it. It took skill, that. It made him proud that he was so competent, so young, a fine braw lad.

“it will be a bit of a squeeze getting you all into the car, but I’ll think we’ll manage it.” The guard said pleasantly. “Mrs. Bartlett's BH is it? Father McDaniel sure knows how to pick ‘em, I’ll give him that.” He shook his head and started up the risers. “Come on, days a wasting and I have to get home to the Mrs. before she sends out a search party.”

Murtagh looked to Claire and raised a brow “Car?” he mouthed.

“I’m Claire Fraser. Thank you so much for helping us out Mr.?” she said while walking just behind the guard. She looked back at the men and placed a finger to her lips while shaking her head no.

“Oh, Tommy Flanigan, at your service, Ma’am. I’d do anything for the Priest, he’s that good a man.” He said as he tipped his hat to her. Murtagh liked that touch. He’d have to remember it.

They reached the top of the bowl and were walking back to the road when Claire said “What a lovely automobile Mr. Flanigan. What model is it?”

“It’s a Ford Model A. I’m right proud of it. You climb in the back with two of the fellas and I’ll make shift to get the other two up front with me. Plenty of room in the well for your bundles.”

Murtagh climbed in beside her while Jamie took the other side. Angus sat next to Tommy with Dougal half sideways trying to figure out how to shut the door again. He wondered if the others felt as queasy as he did. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer for protection, before studying Claire again to see what her reaction was to this car thing.

She was unfazed, of course. He had to admit to himself a growing attachment to her ever since the wedding. She had seemed strange to him more often than not, but now she seemed solid enough. He had made her Fae Folk in his own mind, or a Gypsy enchantress come to ensorcell them all. He knew she wasn’t, but some of that lingered. Now, Jamie was completely captured by her. With disgust, Murtagh realized the lad’s adoration was bleeding into his own veins. Only time would tell if they were all fools about who and what she was.

He would just have to wait it out. His job, as he saw it, was to protect Jamie. If she were to prove untrue or dangerous to his godson, he would do what needed to be done. There was no grey moral area for him about it. He didn’t think like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire was happy to have the time in the car to collect her thoughts and watch all their reactions as they took in the sights and sounds of this new world. She thought they were doing well, all things considered. They were maintaining their quiet, calm demeanors, even though they must be near to bursting with questions.

“Mr. Flanigan, we aren’t from here, as you have likely surmised. We are newly arrived from Scotland and don’t know much about this town, other than what we have seen in films and newsreels, could you tell us a bit about it as you drive us to the boarding house?” she asked from the back seat, while shifting her backside onto Jamie’s lap. Five minutes into the ride she knew she was going to be squashed half to death. Much more pleasant to feel his arms around her and rest back into his chest.

She had been surprised by her own reaction to seeing him in modern clothing. She would have thought she preferred him in Highlander garb. Not so. His long, lean, but well-muscled, frame was beautifully displayed in the navy-blue suit. It made him look older and somehow even more dangerous. The hat, a black felt fedora, was resting low on his forehead and his stunning blue eyes took on another hue because of it.

It shook her a bit. She had been attracted to him and his boyish charm, long before she married him, but even after she became familiar with the pleasures his nearness and flesh could bring, she had still thought him too young. Too unsettled. Too disposable if she had to be honest with herself. The only thing he seemed to have in common with Frank was an underlying note of well-hidden menace. Now, he did not seem immature, reckless or worth setting aside. How and when had that happened?

Was it possible that she was going to have to forget about Frank? Just let him go entirely? He was here, in this world, albeit younger, but why had she lost her ring in the transition this time? Did it mean she had somehow altered time? If she were to contact him, what could she possibly say? “Oh, sorry darling, been doing a bit of time traveling, you haven’t met me yet, but further down the road we will marry? Then I will leave you mysteriously?” It was ridiculous. Better to make a life here and now surely.

“Well, Hollywood is basically a company town Ma’am, part of greater Los Angeles of course. We have a little bit of everything here and we are proud of it. Just look at these buildings…” Tommy had been talking the whole time she had been thinking about her situation with Jamie and Frank. He was pointing to things outside the window and rambling on. The men seemed fascinated with everything he was saying and they were seeing. Her woolgathering hadn’t made a difference.

“Here we are, Mrs. Bartlett’s, you folks let Father McDaniel know I brought you right to the door mind.” He said as he pulled into the curb moments later, in front of a very large house. Victorian, painted a light blue with green and white trim, three stories tall above ground, with many architectural oddities, including a turret and a porthole window overlooking a small balcony. It looked like something out of a fairy tale, designed by the Brothers Grimm.

Jamie gave Claire a tight squeeze before he let her climb off and out of the car.  
“That certainly was an interesting ride and sensation Sassenach” he whispered in her ear as he let her go. She saw him give her a small lopsided grin and that slow blink of his that was supposed to mimic a wink before she turned to the driver and held out her hand to shake his. “Thank you ever so much. Do let us know if there is anything we can do for you to repay your kindness.”

“Ah, well, convince Mrs. Bartlett to have me over for supper one of these days. That will do the trick!” He waited as they collected their belongings and made their way up the front steps and across the large wraparound porch. “Be seeing ya!” he shouted and honked the horn twice before taking off in what she assumed was a hurry to get back to the wife.

The door opened almost immediately and a stout, short woman, who reminded Claire of Mrs. Fitz, oddly enough, came out. She was wearing a garishly flowered cotton house dress covered with a massive apron and curlers in her hair. She also had black socks on, rolled down to her what appeared to be house slippers two sizes too big.

“Rhea Bartlett, pleased to meet you all. Follow me, but stomp the dust off your feet first! Just swept the rugs. Father McDaniel said you would be needing three rooms, and luckily, I have them. You two are married yes? Well you’ll have to push two singles together; the double isn’t available. Two of you men are in the attic room and a single is next to the couple’s room. You’ll be responsible for keeping your own rooms clean and doing your own laundry. I only feed you at suppertime, 5:30 pm and I will not tolerate lateness. Nor will there be any special food orders. You’ll eat what I provide and like it. You may only smoke in the den or outside. I will also not tolerate drunken foolishness or late comings and goings at all hours of the night. You will pay your rent on time, or you will leave, posthaste. The bathroom you will all share is on the third floor as well and don’t be overflowing the tub. If Father McDaniel hadn’t vouched for you, you wouldn’t be here. I rarely take in strangers or actors. Don’t make me regret it.”

“No, Mrs. Bartlett, we wouldn’t think of it, I assure you.” Claire said, giving her a most generous smile and nodding her head in agreement. She was having trouble not laughing at that torrent, and felt a bad case of the giggles coming on. Have mercy on us poor strangers in a strange land and Saints preserve us she thought as they arrived at her and Jamie’s room, controlling herself, but only just.


	13. Part 1 Chapter 10 There's No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 13: Radio Radio  
> Murtagh Fraser  
> Jamie Fraser  
> Bartlett's Boarding House, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 20th, 1930

Mrs. Bartlett led Dougal to the next room and pointed out the bathroom across the hall on the third floor before taking Murtagh and Angus to the attic. “If you find it too hot up here gents, let me know and I’ll bring a fan up. You are welcome to leave the windows open and be watching your heads if you don’t mind. Don’t want to have to pay the clinic for stitches.”

The room had a sharp inclined V roof but there was no chance they would hit their heads on it as it was well up from standing distance. Murtagh decided the woman must be having a laugh. “Is it always this warm than Mrs.?” He asked, tossing his hat onto one of the beds, and shrugging out of his jacket.

“Hah! This ain’t warm, it’s only 8 in the morning! It gets worse over the day and summer. No humidity to speak of though, and coolish at night. You boys let me know if there is anything ya need. I’ve left ya sheets and pillows and see ya have your own blankets. You can come down to the kitchen for coffee when you’re settled. But don’t be thinking I do that every day. Just cause your foreign and all don’t mean I can afford to spoil ya.” She shook her finger at them and left by the steep staircase.

The room held two single beds, a tall chest of drawers, hooks on the finished walls at the foot of each bed and a small round table with two straight backed chairs. The seating area was on the opposite end from the staircase along with trunks of varying sizes. The beds sat on a large round braided rug and tucked flush to the walls. There was no heat source that he could see. It did have double windows at each end though, that had no curtains, so a goodish amount of light was being let in.

Angus made his bed and then started to rummage around the trunks. They were locked.

“Dinna break them ya wee bugger, Claire will hae your head. “

“As if tha could stop me.” He chuckled and pulled out his hidden dagger, “tis no great feat picking a lock ya great fool.”

Giving up, Murtagh took his time studying the pictures on the walls. They were the most realistic paintings he had ever seen, preserved somehow under glass. Men and Women in all sorts of fancy dress, standing next to the automobiles or sitting together in various poses. Several of them had To Rhea on them.

He heard someone coming up the steps, snapped his fingers at Angus to get his attention and put his hand behind on his dirk. 

“Murtagh, the light switch for the overhead is here by the steps. See?” Claire said as she stepped into the attic, turning on the light as she came in. “Oh, and you have two floor lamps as well, that’s nice. You pull the cord under the lampshade, like this, see? This metal looking box thing is a radiator, heat comes from it from a boiler in the basement I’m assuming.”

“Jamie, Dougal come up here please. We need to figure out our day and I need to call Father McDaniel as well.” She yelled down the steps. Turning to Angus, she frowned. “And just what are you doing over there? I doubt there is anything in those that you will be wanting or needing.”

Angus rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. “And how would you be knowing that?” He then proceeded to pick his nails with the dagger, while pretending not to care about whatever she was talking about.

Murtagh decided making his bed would give him something to do while Claire planned out their next moves. Jamie and Dougal seemed to be at ease, for now, so all was well there.

“Claire? Are these paintings?” Dougal said, standing with his nose right up to one.

“No, they’re photographs. Likenesses captured on film. You use a gadget called a camera. I can see we may need to take a trip to the library soon or I am going to be spending all my time instructing you on all the marvels of modern science.

I will go to the Clinic tomorrow, so we have time today to find the employment center, the barber, and perhaps a store and donation center for more needed items. You’ll need work clothes once you’re employed. I think it wise if you hide your weapons for now. We may need to pawn a few of them if our money runs out quickly. I think your and Jamie’s guns should bring a good sum Dougal. Collector’s items generally do. Besides, there are better guns now. Semi-Automatics that you don’t have to prime and load a shot at a time.

Not that I am recommending that. No one goes around with swords, dirks or daggers unless they are in the Military. If they are armed, they wear a holster and handgun likely, although switchblade knives exist now. 

Why in the world am I even telling you all this? You can’t just get into fights on the streets. The Police will haul you off to jail in a heartbeat. So, you are all going to have to learn to control your tempers.” She wound down as she sat down on Murtagh’s bed and sighed heavily.

That got their attentions Murtagh thought. Better weapons? She knew them well enough then. Smart to start with that today. His opinion of her went up another notch.

“Weel, how about we go have coffee with Mrs. Bartlett? She said we could, I think.” Angus interjected after tucking his weapons under his mattress. Murtagh noticed he keep the dagger though. “How old do you reckon the fat bessom is?” Angus leered and wiggled his brows at Dougal.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake Angus leave her be, I beg you.” Claire said standing again “Surely there are more important things on your mind!”

Murtagh, Jamie and Dougal exchanged a glance and then turned as one and headed down the steps.

“mmph” said Angus and followed behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie hardly had time to scrutinize his room before Claire had called him upstairs. It seemed nice enough. It reminded him a bit of a guest room at Lallybroch. His first order of business was to push the beds together. He wasn’t going to give Claire a chance to get used to sleeping without him by her side.

It would have to wait until later though. He saw the layout he wanted instantly and filed it away for reference. There would be time after they had taken care of some more adaption business. He was happy to see that Murtagh seemed comfortable with the arrangements. He probably wanted the room next to him, but likely felt he was close enough to come running if needed.

They left the attic and headed down to the kitchen, taking note of what they could see of the second and first floors of the house. There were several closed doors on the second floor. Jamie’s curious nature had him wanting to open each one of them, but they likely led to rooms with other boarders. He didn’t think Claire or Mrs. Bartlett would appreciate him just heading into them so he took his time on the first floor instead.

To the left of the central staircase was a large seating room. Several comfortable looking chairs and two couches surrounded a wooden cabinet and a fireplace. There was a square table that sat four in once corner and two of the walls were covered in book shelves. There was an odd looking large horn atop another cabinet in one corner.

“Claire what’s that?” he pointed as he pulled her into the room by the elbow.

“Oh, it’s a phonograph. It plays records, which are recorded music or speaking.”

“Recorded? Like writing?”

“Something like that. That other cabinet contains a radio. You can listen to people from all over the world speaking. They tell stories, the news, commentary on the events of the day. There are also musical programs. Mainly it is for entertainment.” She chuckled as she caught the astonished look on his face. “I promise it’s not magic. It’s science.”

“I dinna ken yet if I believe ya or no, but as I believe you to be a woman of her word, and my wife at that, I’ll trust that ye are not making things up to laugh at me.” He stepped back to the hallway, reaching out for her hand as he went.

“Weel, tis easy enough to see that this is a dining room. Table seats twelve. Ye think we will meet the other boarders tonight then? I am a wee bit nervous about that if I’m honest.” He said, feeling like he was rambling on at her.

He felt stupid and sluggish. He knew he wasn’t, and that he was in fact quite clever. His tutors always said he was too bright for his own good and Jenny said it was too much of the Old Fox in his blood. That hurt, thinking of his family, better to push that all down inside for now.

“Are ye two coming or no? The kitchen’s this way.” Dougal said from a doorway across the room. He was frowning in their general direction.

“Aye, just takin our time about it.” Jamie said pulling Claire closer to his side and whispering down into her ear “He thinks he’s still the boss o’ me, ye ken?”

Claire laughed, smiled up at him and rolled her eyes, moving in front of him and turning to face his chest. “Was he ever?” she mouthed up at him with her back to Dougal.

“To hear him tell it, he’s been a Father, Brother, Uncle and Chieftain to me. Ye’ll note he never called himself my friend. The good news is he has no reason to want me dead now that I can see. The bad news is he’s still the same man who wanted it in the first place.” He spoke quietly to her while tucking one of her curls behind her ear.

She placed her hand on his waist, giving it a quick squeeze. “You will know how to handle him here. Just as you knew before. Besides, Murtagh would likely kill him before he got a chance to harm you again. Let’s see if Mrs. Bartlett will extend the coffee invitation to all of us. Then we can head out to the Barber Shop. I do hate that you will have to have your lovely hair chopped off, but am looking forward to seeing you all polished up.” She took up his hand again and crossed to the doorway Dougal had left.

“Aren’t Barbers about medicine? Leeches? Why would he want my hair in a shop?” Jamie shook his head and followed.


	14. Part 1 Chapter 11 My Future Just Passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 14: Take it right back  
> Claire Fraser  
> Bartlett's Boarding House, Hollywood, CA, USA  
> June 20th, 1930

“Well come on then. You might as well have a cup or two yourselves.” Rhea Bartlett waved them in from her place by the stove top. “Just percolated, my favorite!” she said reaching for some mugs on a shelf above the range. “Sugar and cream on the table. Don’t tell the others I did this for you, I won’t hear the end of it.”

Claire was beginning to suspect that Mrs. Bartlett’s bark was worse than her bite. “You have a lovely home Ma’am. Our rooms are perfect. I can’t tell you how much I am looking forward to a long soak in the tub.” She took her mug and one for Jamie and sat down at a much smaller table then the one in the dining room. The kitchen was not that large but all six of them weren’t cramped up next to each other either.

“Rhea’s just fine Honey. Mr. Bartlett’s been gone a long time now and was my third husband anyway. Everyone but the Father calls me Rhea. You all will be phoning him shortly? He says as you are to head to the Employment office today. Good. Can’t abide slackers and no accounts. Actors, well, you’re your own breed ain’t ya? I ought a know, used to be one myself. Which is why I know better than to rent to the likes of most of ‘em. Loads of theaters around here but figure they are swamped with people looking for jobs same as everywhere else. You fellas certainly wouldn’t look out of place in a Western picture, what with them beards and long hair and all. Was that what you were doing out in the park? Filming something? Father was a bit short on details, just said as I should make a place for ya and treat you kindly if I found you odd, what with being foreign like.”

Claire wondered if Rhea always ran on like this or if something about them was making her a bit nervous. She couldn’t help but smile as she stirred the cream in her coffee and inhaled the heavenly aroma. “Um, we were just day extras on a period piece for an associate of mine who needed some bodies for the scenery. I’m usually a nurse and these gentlemen are relatives of my husband who traveled with us from Scotland to make a new start in America. American Dream and all that? Father McDaniel is a friend of our family back home so we stopped in to see him and he recommended you as a central location to live in while we resettle.” she lied adding just enough of the truth to keep it straight for future reference.

“Oh Aye, the Father and I go way back.” Angus said smiling at Rhea and scratching his chin. Dougal choked on his coffee and Murtagh slapped him on the back.

“So, you were an Actress too Mrs., … Rhea?” Jamie grinned at her, pinking a bit about the tips of his ears at the use of her name and not her title. Claire, who thought Jamie’s grin would charm the birds from the trees, avoided looking at him directly, so as not to laugh outright at his fumble of her name.

“Heavens yes. I’m in loads of the Silents. Not much to it, just a bunch of making silly faces and pretending to say things, while actually saying something else. That is until the lip readers caught on. What a scandal that was! Came out here with Mack Sennett when he moved from New York. What a man! I was in The Sheik with dear Rudolph, may he rest in peace. Those photos up in the attic are from my career and from some of the famous people who have stayed here over the years. Had to give it up though. Mr. Bartlett did not want me hanging around loose sorts. Too many shenanigans for his liking. You could be an actress dear, you sure got the looks for it. Bet those eyes of yours would be something to see on the big screen. Red here would look good in a gangster show if ya cleaned him up a bit.” She said sitting down next to Jamie and patting his arm.

“Shouldn’t we be getting on with it now Claire?” Dougal said as he poured himself another cup. “I’m hungry. Where can I find some parritch Rhea?” he smiled his most charming smile at her.

“Oh, there’s a diner a block over Handsome. Can’t miss it. Foods not as good as mine, mind you, but it’s passable. No idea what parritch is though. If you’re not particular about what you’re having there’s a tamale stand up on the corner. Those are cheap, sort of filling, Mexican things. Mr. Andretti should be around with his truck around lunch time if you want Eyetalian. There’s Chinese right close too.”

Claire finished her coffee and took the mug to the sink. “Shall I wash these Rhea? Speaking of washing, can that be done here? Their kilts and some other items are in desperate need of it.”

“Don’t worry on it Sister. I’ll take care of the cups before my shows come on the radio. The washing machine is in the basement and the lines are out back to hang to dry. Don’t think we’ll be getting rain today or tomorrow. My bones would tell me if we were. There’s lines in the basement too if it does. Basements are rare in California but I am glad to have it. Cold storage down there as well.”

“Might I use the telephone now? Father McDaniel said to call when we were settled before we went about our day.”

“Certainly, it’s in my parlor through there. You all won’t be using the parlor for anything other than the phone though. That’s my private space to get away from it all. You can use the den for the radio or cards or reading with everyone else in the house. Don’t imagine you’ll convince anyone else to change the radio stations though and I won’t get involved in squabbles over it. Feel free to listen to the record collection. Most of them got left here by some musicians who couldn’t pay.”

Claire nodded and signaled to Jamie to come with her to the phone. He rose and placed his cup in the sink as well, following her lead.

The parlor had a comfy feminine feel to it with a squashy armchair next to a radio sitting on a side table. The telephone was on a small table on the opposite side. “Here Jamie, watch me and put your ear here next to mine on the other side of the receiver” she said as she took a piece of paper out of her handbag. She slowly dialed zero, making a production of it so he could see what she was doing. While the phone rang she explained “This is a telephone and the phone number that reaches Father McDaniel is on this paper.”

“Operator” said a voice in their ears.

“Yes Operator, Griffith 5599 please.”

“One moment please” and then a series of clicks were heard followed by ringing buzzing sound.

“Rectory, Father Joe McDaniel speaking” came next in that lovely Irish accent. Jamie started and looked at Claire with amazement written all over his face.

“Yes Father, Claire Fraser, calling as requested. Jamie’s on the line as well. We got here just fine and Tommy Flanigan was very kind to us. The Boarding House is grand. I am sure we will be happy here.”

“Well, Mrs. Bartlett’s a character to be sure Claire, but she has a heart of gold really. How are the laddies holding up? James? You think you will survive it all?” They heard him laughing as he said this and Claire nodded to Jamie to signal he should talk.

“Yes, Father I’ll do.” He said rather too loudly.

“You needn’t shout son. Just talk in your normal voice or maybe a wee bit quieter if you don’t want others to hear you. You’ll be knowing the ways of it in no time flat. You’ll need to see Mr. Blake at the Employment office. Ask for him in particular when you get through the line at the door. He’s told me he has some day labor at the new airport for you and the others that might last a week. Mostly clearing a field where they are putting in another runway. You won’t have to drive anything, just back breaking shoveling and clearing most likely. They pay daily at the end of your shift, and pretty good wages too. Claire, I’ve told Dr. Hernandez you will be there tomorrow at nine. He sounded very pleased to be getting some help. I think he can only pay you for three days a week though. So, you might want to be checking for something else too. I haven’t called the Pawn Shop yet as I imagine the money I gave you will make it for a week or more if your careful.”

“I will be Father, thank you again for everything you are doing for us. We would be lost without you.” She said as she smiled at Jamie who seemed to be getting over the shock of hearing the Father’s voice but not seeing him.

“Let me speak to James alone for a few minutes Mrs. Fraser and you be sure to call me in a couple of days with news of how it’s going. I won’t expect you for mass right away, but don’t be forgetting that I expect you to come now.”

“All right Father. Here he is.” She shrugged her shoulders and stepped away from the phone, wondering what he wanted from Jamie but not really worrying about it.

“Yes Father, I will. No, I havena. No, oh? Yes Father, Greek, Latin, French, Spanish, Ghaleigh, Gaelic and a bit of a few others. Certainly, in several languages as well. Thank you, Father, I had verra fine tutors. I’ve a good ear for languages and figures are no problem….”

Claire had taken a seat across the room and tried not to listen in, but it was fascinating watching him standing there, not completely at ease, but looking serious and studious. He was out of his element but so in control of himself it nearly took her breath away. This must be what he would be like as a Laird and not a stable hand, outlaw or soldier she thought. Composed, quiet, intent on the discussion with the Priest, he looked almost regal with his red gold mane shining in the light from a nearby window. The suit favored him so much she found her mouth watering at the thought of what was under it.

“Yes Father, I promise I will discuss it with her soon. Yes, I will get him for you” was the last thing she heard him say before he placed the receiver on the table and went back to the doorway calling to Dougal.

“Dougal, the Father wants to speak with you on the machine. Come here Man and I will show you how.”

Claire flinched, hoping Rhea hadn’t heard that. Ah well, she thought, there would be many more slip ups before it was all said and done she was sure. She watched as Jamie showed Dougal how to hold the phone and headed back to the kitchen. Angus and Murtagh were talking quietly and Rhea was nowhere to be seen.

“I think the Father is going to want to speak with each of you, so you might as well head in there. We’ll leave when you are done and find something to eat.” She collected their mugs and spoons and decided to wash the dishes anyway, a small kindness, but a familiar chore she had always been rather fond of. It was a way for her to not have to think, just do. She handed Jamie a towel when he came to her side and pointed out the drainer. “When I rinse and put them in there, you take them out and dry them and set them on the counter please.”

He made a strange face at her, but took the hand towel. Angus snorted while rising from the table and Murtagh chuckled as he followed suit. “If Mrs. Fitz saw ye doin that she’d ha’e a fit” Angus said over his shoulder as they went into the parlor with Dougal.

“What did Father McDaniel want?” she asked, pretending that she hadn’t already figured out most of the conversation from his end and ignoring the need to say something catty to Angus.

“He just wanted to ken more about me and gi’e me some advice. Be encouraging I guess.” Jamie said, drying one of the cups gingerly in his large hands.

She could tell there was more to it as he wouldn’t look at her when he said this. He normally looked straight in her eyes whenever he said anything to her. Right from the beginning he had been open like that, although there had been several times she hadn’t been able to read the expression on his face, or lack thereof.

“Well, that was kind of him. You’d tell me if there was more to it?”

“Aye Sassenach, dinna fash.”


	15. Part 1 Chapter 12 Welcome to Moe's!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 15 What's on at the Picture Show?  
> Jamie Fraser  
> Bartlett's Boarding House & Moe's Diner, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 20th, 1930

Jamie spent the few minutes drying the cups thinking over what Father McDaniel had said. He’d wanted to know about skills he might have for other jobs and advised him over Claire. He said he should just tell her how he really felt and that it was wisest when it came to Women to just be honest.

It was good advice probably, and he intended to follow it, he just didn’t know when. This being his first full day in 1930 was enough to be wrapping his head around. She seemed steady about the situation they were in, but he didn’t want to burden her with more, if it could be helped.

He knew she was fond of him and was trying to ease him through this change and he was grateful for it. Still, he needed to know more about her life before he met her. She had hidden much herself, not lying exactly, just secrets. His declaration would only complicate matters, best to take each day as it came.

“Come on Jamie, gather the men and let’s go. There’s a lot to be done today.” Claire stated while heading towards the front door.

He took a moment to admire her backside in that shift like dress walking away from him. It was not going to be easy seeing other men’s reactions to her here. She just had too much skin showing. True, there was no corset to push up those beautiful breasts and put them on display, but he knew what she had on under that flimsy flowered concoction, and it would only take a few moments to remove everything.

Christ! He sighed through his nose. Bad enough seeing the appreciative gleam in Angus, Dougal and Murtagh’s eyes, but that total strangers would be looking was almost more then he could tolerate. Would they be picturing the things he was? They would know what the undergarments were called! It was starting to make him physically ill just thinking about it.

Also, why had no one warned him what this constant aching want was going to be like? He had read enough poets and philosophers to understand that love was no easy thing. Men were always talking about women in one way or another, but not this craving. The need of her was nearly omnipresent. It was disconcerting at best, nearly frightening at worst. Perhaps there was something wrong with him?

Dougal interrupted his thoughts by coming back into the kitchen on his own. “I canna get over that telephone thing Jamie. Can ye just imagine what Colum would think of such a wonder?”

“Nae doubt he would use it to his advantage Uncle. Come on, Claire’s waiting to take us to food.”

“Good my waim is wrapped around my backbone” Dougal added when the others joined them.

The four of them followed Claire out to the porch. The sun was very bright in the sky and it was hot and nearly cloudless. He could feel the sweat starting to pool around his neck already.

“I think you should probably leave your jackets upstairs in your rooms. It’s only going to get worse as the day goes on. Summer here will be vastly different than Scotland. Remember to get your hats too. Men spend most of the time wearing them. You take them off when you go inside generally, like tams.” She smiled as she said this, easing the sting of it.

They all took the time to follow this instruction, as well as make a visit to the bathroom on the third floor, while she stayed on the porch. He kept his small dagger handy in his pants pocket, moving it from his sock. He was rapidly adjusting to the feel of the clothing, even the boxers, and thought the others must be as well. They didn’t look uncomfortable with the changes anyway.

Claire took the time to roll up all their sleeves and show them how to adjust the neck ties to let air in before leading them down the steps, and then up to a cart several yards down on a corner of their street. A sign read Tamales Five for a Dime on the front of it and a fat man was standing on the other side. He looked friendly enough, Jamie thought.

“Hola! Buenos Dias” the man said and waved his hand over the top of his small wagon, causing the aroma to waft in their direction. 

“I will have all five please, one each” Claire said, handing him a dollar. “I apologize, I have no change and my Spanish is muy mal I’m afraid.”

“Ah, is fine Hermosa dama inglesa.” He took the bill, gave her the change and handed each of them a tamale, still wrapped in a corn husk, on a paper napkin. “Careful, they are hot!”

She laughed and gave him a small wave before heading along the road that was at a right angle to their street. “You unwrap them like this” she demonstrated and then took a small bite off a corner. “Very tasty indeed.”

Jamie, who was too hungry to really care what it tasted like, was more concerned with what the man had said. “Did he just call you a Beautiful English Lady?” he asked while unwrapping his own, walking next to her, taking in all the sights around him and wondering what to do with the husk. 

“Mmm hmm, give me that, you’ll get grease on your pants if you put it in your pocket.” She stopped and waited for the rest of them to catch up. “There’s the diner. I imagine we will be eating breakfast here daily so do be on your best behaviors. It’s not like an Inn where you take what you can get that’s offered. More like a public house. There will be menus and you pick what you want, a waiter or waitress will bring it to the table and then you pay at the cashier.” 

She finished the treat and collected up the debris from them, placing it in a round metal object near the door of the diner. “That’s a garbage can. Don’t throw trash in the streets, you will be fined if caught doing it. Here’s a couple dollars each for the day. But remember we still must get shoes, your haircuts and more items with it so don’t let your stomachs rule your heads.” 

He was liking this side of her he decided. She could have kept all the money for herself but must have realized it would be wiser to let them control some of it themselves. She also had not risen to the baiting he had tried. Her reaction to the compliment was appropriate for a marrit lady.

The sign above the door said Moe’s Diner and Deli. It was a small building with many large glass windows across the front. He could see a long counter with stools in front of it, a dozen people seated at small tables the length of the room and three people working behind the counter. He was more curious than nervous he realized. He hoped that feeling would last.

Claire sat on one of the stools and patted the one next to her. “Smells good, doesn’t it?”

They all sat on the stools quickly after she did and studied everything they could see, trying not to look too obvious about it. It was a lot to take in and their day was only just getting started.


	16. Part 1 Chapter 13 Of Things Past and the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 16: Anything Goes  
> Bonus Teaser A Kiss to Build a Dream On  
> Claire Fraser  
> Murtagh Fraser  
> Dougal MacKenzie  
> Moe's Diner, The Employment Center, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 20th, 1930

Claire studied the menu she had taken from the rack in front of her. What hadn’t she had in the six weeks she’d been in Scotland that she missed the most? She thought back, or was it forwards, to 1945 Britain and rationing and decided it was quantity of selection over quality, in the main, that had been lacking then. This did not take into account the dreadful food she had consumed during WWII at the Front that seemed to make regular appearances in her dreams as good, old-fashioned nightmare fodder.

Highlander food of the 18th Century was a mixed bag. Hearty, plentiful at Leoch, but consisting mainly of meat of some sort and bannocks with ale on the road. The tamale was filling, so she wasn’t that hungry, but felt she ought to order something as an example to the men.

The waitress at the counter, who was named Marie, according to her name tag, took her time about approaching them. Claire saw her eyes widen at the sight of Jamie and knew a moment of sharp jealousy that surprised her. She really needed to address her feelings about him, and soon.

“What can I get you folks?” Marie said in an American Southern accent, whilst chewing gum and reserving her smiles for the men. She was blonde, thin, but well proportioned. She wore a white starched cap along with a bright orange uniform and entirely too much makeup. Bit of a garish attention hound, Claire sniffed to herself.

“I believe I’ll have the oatmeal, hot tea with cream and the fresh fruit bowl please. My Husband would like that as well as the steak and eggs. Steak rare, eggs over medium, hash browns and whole wheat toast, don’t spare the butter please.” Claire ordered, with just enough emphasis on the Husband, as well as a hand on his arm, so as not to be misunderstood.

Jamie, oblivious to Marie’s appreciation, raised a brow in Claire’s direction and said “Thank you Sassenach. That should be fine.” He tried, but failed utterly, not to grin at the possessive touch, as he looked at it and her from under his brows with a pink hue creeping up his cheeks.

“I’ll ha’e what he’s having” was said three times down the line of stools.

“Well, Scotsmen! My word, but that accent is something.” Marie cooed while placing cups, saucers, teabags, spoons and small metal pitchers of hot water in one and cream in the other in front of them all. She served Claire last. “Haven’t seen you all in here before, I would have remembered such good-looking fellas.”

“Aye, you would lass.” Angus stated while trying to figure out what to do with the teabag. Claire saw Marie pat his hand and make the tea for him. I’ll have to explain tipping to them next, she thought and sighed.

It really was something of a burden feeling responsible for them. It left her no time to think about anything else of importance. She needed to consider what she knew about events from this part of the world pre-war. It was niggling at her brain that there had to be a benefit to it that would aide them all in some way. There was also the fact that she knew WWII was coming. Should she find a way to warn her Uncle Lamb? What about England and the world in general?

The United States wouldn’t even enter the War until December 1941 with Pearl Harbor. It was making her deeply disturbed to even think about the possibility of changing the future. What if whatever she did changed events for the worse? She could not risk that, but so many lives could be saved….

She felt panic rising in her chest and her hands suddenly went numb. She couldn’t catch her breath. There was pressure too, as if a weight had suddenly landed in her lap and was crushing her. She stood quickly and excused herself, heading for the washroom at the far end of the diner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Murtagh saw Claire go and leaned into Jamie “Somethings troubling her lad. Mebbe ye should follow?” he nodded in the direction she went. Jamie went after her, after frowning and looking around for her. He’d obviously been too engrossed in his new surroundings to notice her small signs of distress. Could be as he just didna know her well enough yet, but Murtagh knew a bad reaction when he saw it, and was a wee bit disappointed that Jamie hadn’t caught it. The lad was usually verra perceptive. He’d have to have words with him about it.

“Did the Priest tell ye about the work then?” He asked Dougal on his right as the food started to arrive. He hadn’t been impressed with the tamale. Too spicy for his liking. This was more the thing he decided as he took in the sight of the steak.

“Aye, should’na be anything that leads to trouble I reckon.” Dougal said as he took up the bowl of oatmeal to smell it. “Ah! Finally.”

Only Angus spent the next several minutes doing any talking, and that was all to the woman who served them, Murtagh noted. He and Dougal were too busy eating to care about whatever he was saying. Jamie and Claire returned shortly after he started on the rest of his meal. They didn’t say anything though, just sat and concentrated on their food as well.

He was beginning to feel as if he could handle this day. The car, the boarding house, Mrs. Bartlett, the clothes, the talk with the Father on the telephone, the walk to the diner all had the effect of making him seem more solid in his bones. The dreamlike quality that had persisted since he awoke yesterday evening in this strange land was fading bit by bit.

It was somewhat exciting to see all the changes time had made. Everything was so big, bright and noisy though. The level of racket in the diner alone was enough to make his ears ring with it. Everyone around them spoke loudly and quickly. He saw several of them reading newspapers while eating and even that rustling was too much on top of the singsong behind the counter.

It wasn’t like the great halls he’d been in. All the sound seemed concentrated on top of him in this much smaller area. There was nowhere for it to go he realized.

“I can barely hear myself think.” He said to Jamie when the meal was over.

“I ken. Tis strange. It seems as if they all ha’e hearing problems in here. I canna understand half of what they say either e’en though I think it is English.” He replied in the Ghalidgh.

Happy to switch back to his native tongue he answered, “Is she alright then?” while watching as the woman put small bits of paper with writing in front of each of them. It was the bill for the meal.

“I do not know Godfather. She wouldna’ tell me what the trouble was, only that she felt overwhelmed all of a sudden like and had to wash her hands and face. I didna’ press her for more as it was no the right place for it. I just waited for her to come back out.” Jamie continued in the old language, keeping his voice down so the others wouldn’t hear.

“Aye well, she’s likely to be worrit o’er all this. Go easy lad. She’ll need seeing to as much as us. Only I dinna think she’ll allow for much of it. She’s strong and smart though, she’ll do.” He stood and picked up the bill by his plate.

“Where’s this cashier then Mistress?” he asked Claire.

“Oh, there is a cash register over there by the door. Just use one of the dollars I gave you to pay. There will be change and you leave a tip from it for the Waitress Marie where you were sitting.”

“Mmph.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dougal, whose reactions were much the same as Murtagh’s, although he couldn’t know it, paid his bill and waited for the others by the door. He was anxious to get to the employment center the Priest had told him about.

Father McDaniel had told him to just relax and listen to the men he encountered while going about his day. He had assured him that no one would take particular notice of them if they didn’t talk much or make their presence known in obvious ways. That meant no fighting, pushing, or horseplay he gathered. Just pay serious attention to the details taking shape around them was his best advice.

He knew himself to be a man of action. He needed work if he was going to survive this with his mind intact. It really didn’t matter so much what it was as long as it was doing something that made him feel in control again. He hated being dependent upon anyone, always had. It was not in his nature to follow.

Claire pointed out the center, which was across the street and up the road from the diner. There was a long line of mostly men leading to the door. Several of them appeared shabbily dressed and had a hungry look about them. Something downtrodden about their countenances Dougal thought. He was used to summing up men quickly. This lot looked defeated.

“Why are there so many of them Claire?” he asked her when they all got in line at the end of the que.

“It’s the Depression Dougal. Many hundreds of thousands of people will be out of work before it’s all said and done here. Although we have been very fortunate to have Father McDaniel pave the way for us, we will be lucky to keep working at a steady rate in the near future. I can only hope that we make more good connections in the days to come or we will be hard pressed indeed.”

“Well, we’ll take what comes Lass. Tell me, while we wait, if ye would, what has become of Scotland? I fear that I willna’ like what ye have to say on the subject, but I must know.”

Claire bit her lip and huddled them all closer together in the line by pulling on each of their sleeves.

“The Rebellion failed. Scotland is still a part of Great Britain, a very important part, but still allied with England, Wales, and Northern Ireland. King James across the waters, never returned, nor any of his progeny. The Clan system was destroyed after the battle of Culloden Moor and Protestantism pretty much took over the combined countries. The current King is George V. He renamed the dynasty the House of Windsor during WWI. He is descended from George II but it’s a bit complicated all the way around. If anyone were to ask you all if you fought in the Great War, say yes, for a Scottish Regiment and leave it at that, except for you Jamie. You’re too young. Veterans are important, the world over, so we will have to do some research on it in case it becomes an issue. My war doesn’t start until 1939…” She had been nearly whispering while telling them all this and stopped cold there.

Not one of them knew how to respond to this news he saw. It wasn’t conceivable at any rate. He would have to find out more, and determine whether or no she was lying on his own. It felt like she must be, but, why would she?

“You’ll be explaining that further, but no right now. We need to concentrate on this aye?” He said giving her his most fearsome look possible. She appeared ill somehow and no wonder. If It was true it was heartbreaking. Disgusting to his very marrow.

“You’re right Dougal. I’m so sorry.” Claire said with tears starting in her eyes. Something was definitely wrong with her. He felt flummoxed by it. She was no weakling whatever else she may or may not be. He never could stand a woman’s tears, unless he caused them, and never expected to see them from her.

“Just leave it go.” He said turning away from her and facing the door and the stranger’s back in front of him. The line was beginning to move.

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Part 1 Chapter 14 Let Us be Frank about Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 17 You are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine  
> Bonus Teaser The Frasers resting  
> Jamie Fraser  
> Outside the Employment Center, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 20th, 1930

Jamie considered what she had said about Scotland but was more concerned with how she looked now. He had never been a supporter of Dougal’s plans for the rebellion anyway. It mattered to him, but only with regards to what happened to his family and the clans. He just couldn’t face the idea of any of it today, not with Claire out of sorts.

“Claire, are ye ill? Should we go?” he asked, not wanting to leave the others but troubled by the tears that she had hastily wiped away.

“I’m alright Jamie, please don’t make a fuss. There’s just so much the four of you don’t know. If this weren’t so important, the work that is, I would have us stay home for days discussing all of it. I must trust that Father McDaniel knew what he was doing when he sent us here. We should have gone to the Barber Shop before this, but the line was so long. I just am having trouble knowing what to do next is all. It’s all so confusing. It was different when I came through the stones. I only had myself to consider, and Frank of course.”

She was looking at the ground at his feet and wouldn’t meet his eyes, twisting her hands together in a manner he’d never seen her do before. Something was clearly wrong even if she wasn’t ill. Frank? What? WHAT? He felt those words as a punch to his gut and gasped. His mouth hung open and stayed that way. He grabbed her arm without thinking, he couldn’t.

“He’s alive, isn’t he? Jesus Christ Claire! When were you planning on explaining that?” His voice was rising along with his temper. He had to get control of himself but all he could see was black. Utter despair, rage and jealousy seemed to be flooding his veins, hot then cold. He let go of her arm, took several deep breaths to steady himself. Think man think! What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn’t hear what she was answering with, all he heard was the name over and over in his head, Frank, Frank, Frank, tolling like a bell.

She pulled him out of the line to the door and dragged him across the street. Shaking him a bit after grabbing his arm in return.

“JAMIE STOP. Stop and think you hard headed, well, just stop being angry for a moment and listen!” She pleaded. Her face had taken on a red hue he saw. She no longer looked ill but frightened and it stopped his own near panic.

“Yes, Frank is alive but NOT my husband NOW. He doesn’t even know me yet. Not for a few more years. Look, his ring is gone. What do you think that means? What could it possibly mean? Listen to me please. I can’t go to him. I don’t even think I want to go to him, not after all of this and what you and I have shared. I did plan on returning to him through the stones. You must know that. Surely you can understand how I felt? It was my duty, he was there first, I loved him. I wanted to go home to my own time. I didn’t lie to you Jamie. He wasn’t alive when I wed you. The Frank I left behind doesn’t even exist now. Not now. It’s even more complicated than that but I can’t think how to explain why in this moment. I’m begging you to let this realization that he exists in this world go. It changes nothing between us, don’t you see?”

She was crying so hard she was sobbing and he could do nothing but take her in his arms as it was breaking his heart to see it and the pain he had caused her. All sense of anger faded, as did the black despair, when he realized what she had said. She wasn’t going to leave and go to him, that was all that mattered.

“Sssh Sassenach. Hush now. Hush mo cridhe. Claire, lass, please. I’m so sorry, so verra sorry. I dinna mean to frighten you. I know this is as hard for you as any of us, at least I think it must be. I just, weel twas a shock is all. All I could think was I would lose you and I couldna. Forgive me.” He ran his hands along her back as she gained control of herself.

She looked up at him from under the brim of her hat and gave him a weak smile. “There’s nothing to forgive. It’s my fault Jamie, I wasn’t thinking straight honestly. I’ve been out of sorts since we sat down in the diner. I was feeling so odd and then Dougal’s question didn’t help matters. I know you have questions of your own, and you have every right to them. I promise to answer them when we are alone, but for now, we must get back to the line. Forgive me for breaking down like this, I hope you know it is not in my general nature to cry on a sidewalk.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Aye, I do. I ken ye are no the weeping and wailing sort, but everyone has their limits no? We will ha’e to work on knowin’ ours Sassenach.” He lifted her chin a bit higher and kissed her before she could cross the street again.


	18. Part 1 Chapter 15 Messers. Blake and Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 18: It Makes My Love Come Down  
> Bonus Teaser Nick & Nora  
> Claire Fraser  
> Dougal MacKenzie  
> Murtagh Fraser  
> Claire Fraser again  
> Jamie Fraser  
> The Employment Center, on the Street, the Barber Shop, Murphy's Five and Dime and finally on the Bus  
> Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 20th, 1930

Claire was embarrassed by her near hysteria. She couldn’t remember the last time she had broken down so completely. She most certainly had not meant to mention Frank yet. She hadn’t been sure what Jamie’s reaction would be once he put two and two together, but she had not been expecting him to frighten her. He was normally so calm, considerate and almost nonchalant about life in general. 

She’d known there must be a harder side to him before today, he’d been a soldier after all, but she’d never really seen it. She didn’t see him fight the Redcoats, just the results. There had been a brawl in a tavern and once he had shown off demonstrating weapons, but that wasn’t the same as actual soldiering. 

She realized that his sacrifice in marrying her, tender nature and contagious joy as a lover, may have blinded her to parts of his nature that she hadn’t had much reason to consider yet. He had been furious, not just disappointed, when he grabbed her arm and he hadn’t done it lightly. The look on his face was so out of character it truly shocked her.

He did appear to be genuinely sorry however, and had tried to comfort her. Was it possible he loved her and that is why he had reacted so badly? If that was the case, wouldn’t she know it, or maybe she hadn’t wanted to? Perhaps he thought she didn’t care for him enough to trust her with the depth of his feelings, whatever they were. Did she love him? Was it more than just overwhelming sexual attraction? Surely it was too soon to decide that, for either of them.

Get ahold of yourself Beauchamp! You simply must focus on what is still to be done today, the rest of this can wait, she thought as she went through the door of the Employment Center behind the men.

It was a large entry room, at least ten manned desks, with lines snaking to each one. People were milling about around the walls as well. The first desk in the entry way had an information sign on the front. She’d start there. “Go over by that wall and wait for me please. I’ll find out where Mr. Blake is.” She told Jamie, who nodded and collected up the others, marshalling them to the furthest open spot. She could see their looks of astonishment over the different ethnicities in the room. Ah, yet another thing she should have already told them about. The list was growing endless she thought and sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

“I beg your pardon, we are here to see Mr. Blake, could you tell me where I might find him?” She asked the harried looking woman seated at the desk. Claire tried to give her a warm smile of encouragement as well, although she wasn’t quite sure she succeeded, still a bit wobbly that. The thing was that she felt somewhat better after the confrontation with Jamie, steadier on her feet somehow, now that she’d let some of the emotion out. Her heart no longer felt like it was riding in her throat and the numbness had left her hands.

“He’s not in yet. Won’t be here until 11:00. Just wait over there somewhere and I’ll send him your way when I see him.” The lady informed her, without looking up, waving one hand in the direction of the wall, and lighting a cigarette with the other. She had the most interesting hairstyle, finger waves, Claire remembered they were called, doubting that her own hair could ever be managed into something so stylish. This was getting ridiculous, why could she not focus on one thing at a time?

“Thank you.”

“Welcome. Next!”

Claire, deciding the woman was probably overwhelmed by the masses and not reacting poorly to herself, crossed the room to stand with the others. “We have to wait for him, he won’t be here for another thirty minutes I’m afraid. Now would be a good time for questions, quietly please.” She leaned against the wall, glad to be out of the way of all the others in the room.

“Are those Asians? Are they slaves in the colonies too? Was the tamale seller from here or somewhere else? Do women work everywhere now or only in the Americas?” came in one long string from Angus.

“Oh, Dear God Angus, must you? Must you really?” she sighed heavily, wondering where to begin.

“One thing at a time then Claire, start wheree’er ye like Lass” Jamie said, resting back against the wall next to her, reaching out a large hand for hers. She took the gesture for what it was, a kindness, and not direction for husbandly sake.

“No, they aren’t slaves and neither is anyone else here! That all ended some time ago, in the 1830s and 1840s in the United Kingdom and then its’ colonies and territories. The Colonies, which became the United States of America in the 1770s with a document called the Declaration of Independence and a Revolutionary War, fought yet another war, called the Civil War, to eliminate slavery, among other issues, here in the 1860s The United States is a Republic, and has no King or Queen, France is now the same. Theoretically, this is a Democracy, in the Ancient Greek style, with a Government in the Ancient Roman style. The current President, leader in charge, is Herbert Hoover. This country will be an invaluable ally to Great Britain in the First and Second World Wars. It has its’ problems, like everywhere else and currently the economic and political states are in flux. The Government doesn’t know what to do about the Depression, and generally stays out of peoples’ lives, except Prohibition, so most control and or help is on a local level. There is a Military, but it is nothing like the Redcoats of old.

Immigrants have come here from all over the world for an opportunity at a better life or to escape persecution, famine, wars or just to satisfy wanderlust. I had never even visited here before we arrived, and other than meeting many Yanks in my War and seeing Motion Pictures or reading the News, World Histories or fictional tales about it, that is the extent of my knowledge about this place.

I know trivial things of course, like who wins the next several World Series of Baseball, or General Elections, or who the Heavy Weight Boxing Champion is…” Claire gasped and stopped abruptly. That is what had been tapping on her brain! People gambled here, on all kinds of things. She would have to learn how to go about it and soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ye mean ye ken things that are going to happen that we might have use of Lass?” Dougal asked as soon as she stopped and he took notice of her startled face. “For money aye?” He wasn’t sure he cared at all about all the other things she’d said about this place, but that, that he did find interesting.

“Yes Dougal! But give me time to think on it and decide what to do about it. Surely you have other questions that I can help with now?” She raised a brow at him and frowned slightly. Ah but she was a unique woman, he thought. While he knew she must have fears, and certainly her tears had confused him, he just couldn’t help but admire her courage. She didna give a tinkers’ damn about what he wanted. It tickled him no end that he didna impress her one bit.

“Weel, tell me more of this place we’ve landed in and what are Motion Pictures? Can we see one then?” he asked, leaning into the other side of her and nudging her with his shoulder. He grinned down at her and then looked up and winked at Jamie on her other side. “I ken she knows more than she’s telling lad. You might have to beat her to make her properly respectful.”

“I would like to see him try to!” Claire huffed, not really appreciating the joke.

“While I’m sure I could, canna imagine that I would.” Jamie laughed and chucked her chin. “Nae ‘twould ha’e to be life or death ye ken?”

“Nae sure who’s death it would be.” Murtagh said to Angus, who rolled his eyes and guffawed.

“She’d scratch yer eyes out if ye tried Jamie, but I’d be willing to pay to see it.” Angus said, digging in his pocket for some of his change from breakfast.

“That will be enough of that you lot! If you can’t be serious, at least control yourselves and put away your change Angus. You’ll be needing it soon enough.” Claire finally giggled a bit. “Motion pictures are like those photographs in the attic Dougal. They make them here, although it used to all be done in New York. If we have time to go see one before we must get back to the boarding house, I’ll treat you all to one. This is a very large state called California, as far as I can tell it’s a bit different here than elsewhere in the States, but it’s a huge country and I seriously doubt you will believe how big until you see maps.”

“This state alone is probably five times the size of your countries combined” said a humorous deep voice standing about ten feet away from them.

Dougal looked up quickly, prepared to say something rude to the stranger, but stopped abruptly when he got a look at the man as he came towards them.

“I understand you were looking for me? Might you be the ones Father McDaniel sent over to see me?”

Claire stepped forward and held out her hand to him, smiling brightly, she said, “Mr. Blake, I presume?”

He took her hand and shook it. “Yes, Mrs. Fraser? If you all will follow me to my office, I have the information you need.”

They followed him across the entry room and into a rather large office that held only one desk and several chairs. Dougal was impressed with the man, although he wasn’t sure why. Mr. Blake was tall, wide of shoulder, with skin the color of fine tobacco. He had the most striking eyes. They were so dark, he couldn’t see his pupils. He wore a thin mustache and a black suit, with something in the upper pocket, folded in peaks. His hair was tightly combed to his scalp in dark waves that shone.

Dougal had never seen anything like him. None of them had, except Claire, and she had the oddest little smirk on her face as she looked at the men. It was as if she was laughing at them, but he couldn’t understand why.

“Please be seated. We have a few things to cover before you head to work tomorrow. Father McDaniel explained your tragic circumstances to me. Shame about that fire that destroyed your passports. But I imagine we’ll be able to replace them soon enough.” Mr. Blake picked up something from his desk, sat down and pulled some papers towards himself.

“Ah, yes, the fire, it took most of our possessions as well Mr. Blake.” Claire said, cool as you please. She was getting better at lying Dougal thought.

“Well, if you would give me your names, dates of birth, country of origin, any other countries you might have traveled to, and when, as well as when you arrived here, I will have an associate of mine make you new ones.” Mr. Blake replied, looking at Claire out of the corner of his eyes in a manner that said he knew she was lying, but that it didn’t matter.

“Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser…” Claire began and then proceeded to fill in the details as Mr. Blake wrote it all down. The men just gave their names and birthdays and followed her lead on the rest. “Do you think you might be able to provide us with birth certificates and a marriage license as well Mr. Blake?” she said, surprising all of them, except Mr. Blake, Dougal saw.

“Oh, shouldn’t be much of a stretch Mrs. Fraser, cost you though. Say five dollars total each? When you go to get your pictures taken for your passports, next week, my associate will have those documents as well. Does it matter who we list on the certificates or…?” Mr. Blake replied.

“Give the gentleman your parents’ names please. The marriage certificate should read Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp and James Alexander Malcom MacKenzie Fraser, with Dougal MacKenzie and Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser as witnesses. Make sure it’s a Catholic certificate, if you would. I am sure Father McDaniel will be happy to sign as the presiding Priest and date it four days ago please.”

“Ah, newlyweds, congratulations are in order. Best wishes for your long happiness. Now, about the airport job. It should last a week, and you will be working through the weekend. The bus will pick you up here at 7 AM. Don’t be late or it will leave without you. You’ll mostly be digging, hauling and grading, but they pay at the end of each day, and no questions asked about who I send. Do a good job, and I’ll be happy to find you more as I am able, once we have you legal again. The foreman’s name is Don Grant. He’s fair but tough. I take it you have something lined up Mrs. Fraser? Come back and see me if that doesn’t pan out. I can get you day bit parts with your looks.” He smiled and stood up, sticking out his hand for each of them to shake.

Dougal felt like he had missed something in all this but couldn’t quite grasp what it was. He shook the man’s hand, approving of his firm grip. “Thank ye man” he said, meaning it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Well, that took care of several birds with one stone.” Claire said as she led them back outside.

Murtagh, who was a bit lost with all that had happened since they’d left the diner, if he was honest, shook his head and asked, “Did that all go as it should?”

Claire laughed and took his arm “Yes, yes it did. He obviously knew what he was about, and Father McDaniel had filled him in somewhat as to our predicament. I doubt he told him when we were from though. Now, let’s get you all cleaned up a bit more before we find you some work clothes.”

Murtagh was absurdly pleased she had taken his arm. Jamie would like that too. Dougal and Angus looked at her askance though. He grinned nastily at them and led her further up the street. “Barber, is it?” he said as he tried out tipping his hat to her.

She flushed a lovely light pink about the cheeks, squeezed his arm a bit and said “Yes, there’s one up there, see the red and white striped pole? That’s how you know one’s about.” She pointed several buildings down and he strolled contented at her side.

They all filed into the shop, and he looked around for signs of doctoring, but it was not like that. There were four red upholstered chairs with headrests, one of which was occupied. There were four men in white smocks standing near sinks, one of whom was wrapping a towel around the face of the man reclined in one of the red seats. There were more chairs near the door, a table in front of them, scattered with papers. 

“It’s a stampede!” came a muffled voice from under the towel.

“I don’t think so Nick, looks like four men in search of serious trims if you ask me.” Replied the man placing another steaming towel on the customer’s face.

“Well, men should always be serious about trim, if you ask me” chuckled the muffled face.

Claire coughed. “I beg your pardon, but these gentlemen all need your services. I’m going to head across the street to the five and dime whilst you get on with it.”

“I do apologize Madam. Had no idea we were in the presence of an English lady” waved the cultured voice with one manicured, slender hand.

“Think nothing of it. I’ll be back in twenty minutes or so. Enjoy your pampering my lads.” She laughed and left quickly by the ringing door.

“Well, three of you sit down over here and one of you guard the front door from any more women intruders” said one of the smocked men.

There was a bit of a scrum to see who would be sitting by the door.

“Mike, take Red there, Bob, see to the giant in grey, Steve you’ve got your pick of the other two. Well, gentlemen, we don’t actually bite you know, set yourselves down and let’s get on with it. I’m Larry by the by. This here’s Nick Charles under the facial. He’s famous.”

Murtagh decided courage was the better part of valor and took the third seat before Angus could. “Oh, Aye Larry? And what’s he famous for then?” he asked as he rested his feet on the small platform at the end of the chair.

“Him? He’s the detective of course. But you’ll not be knowing that if you fresh off the boat” sniffed Larry.

“What’ll it be” asked Mike of Murtagh. “Can’t remember the last time I saw four men in beards. Want that shaved then? Facial like Charles? Haircuts definitely.”

“I’ll have the shave, haircut and facial” Jamie said to Bob.

“Ye’ll no be taking my beard, but ye can trim it up if it suits ye. Hair and facial too” Dougal told Steve.

“Aye, same as Dougal then” Murtagh said, folding his hands over his hat in his lap.

The barbers all snapped and swirled capes in unison and the men all sat up a bit straighter when they were covered in them. Angus laughed from his seat by the door “Ye look like huge ghosties, ya gobshites.”

“Ah, nothing like a good Scottish accent on the ears” said Nick as he sat up and removed the towels. He stood and removed a flask from his interior jacket pocket. “Paper cups will have to do Lawrence.” He collected several white cones from a stand on the other side of the door and gave one to each of the men seated. He poured out a small dram of what smelled like whisky to Murtagh in each of the cones.

“Here’s looking up your old address! Your health lads and welcome.” Nick said and drank his down.

It was very fine whisky indeed.

“What’s this then?” Dougal asked.

“Why that’s Kentucky mash my good man. Bourbon, not Scotch alas.” Nick laughed and poured himself another, emptying the flask and sighing. “Put their beautifications on my tab Lawrence. I’ll be back presently.” He waved again and left.

“Just where’s everyone gettin’ whisky then?” Angus questioned casually.

“Hah! The day will never come when Mr. Charles doesn’t have it.” Larry said, waving him over to the now empty seat. “I know, you want the same as Red” he said, as he appeared to study the length of his hair and beard.

“Ye should shave him bald, ye ken. Nae tellin’ what’s livin’ in tha’ mop.” Murtagh suggested helpfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Claire spent a few minutes wandering the aisles of the store, happily looking over all the items and enjoying her few minutes in peace. They had work clothes and shoes in a basement Men’s section but she needed the men to fit them, and they likely were too pricey anyway. She took her time at the perfume counter on the main floor instead, nearly crying again with joy.

“May I help you Madam?” a salesclerk asked her when she stopped by another counter to look at watches.

“Oh yes please, something not too expensive if you don’t mind.”

“This is a lovely piece, two dollars, but worth it, if you ask me. You can pin it to anything and it has a seconds arm as well.” He said, pointing to a silver broach with an open face. It had a loop for putting it on as necklace too.

“That will do nicely” she said, concerned with the price, but needing it for work. He handed it over after placing it in a small velvet box. She paid him and stepped away to look at some sundries down one of the aisles closer to the door. She would have to wait on the perfume she determined. Oh well, maybe Mrs. Bartlett would have an idea where she could look for bargains.

“I think the lads might be missing you” came Nick’s cultured voice to her right.

She jumped about a foot in the air, coming down with a small “Oh!”, whipping her head around to look at him.

He was in a beautifully tailored suit of dove grey, with a lavender tie and matching pocket handkerchief. His hat was grey felt with a darker grey band, casually tipped to just above his right eye. He was smiling kindly, but pursing his lips as he did so.

“Nick Charles Madam. Please forgive my ill manners, my wife would be mortified, I’m sure.”

“You just startled me, it’s fine really. Did something happen?” she asked worriedly.

“Now what could happen there that would make you look like that, I wonder.”

She wasn’t sure how to respond. Was he just curious by nature? Why had he followed her here? Why did his name ring a bell? “Oh, I’ve just had a long morning Mr. Charles, bit ragged around the edges. If you’ll excuse me, I must be getting back to them. Lovely to meet you!” she babbled as she stepped around him and out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jamie decided he quite liked this Barber Shop. The Barbers never stopped talking but were quick about their jobs. The towels were heated through, damp and scented. He could get used to that bit of pampering. He wasn’t a vain man, so he really didn’t care what his hair looked like, but thought he could also get used to the cream that flattened it down and made it shine as well. Would Claire like it though, that was the question. She’d never seen it this short, or neat.

They took seats back by the door and waited for Larry to finish with Angus, who looked like an entirely different man without all that unruly hair about his head and face. 

“Yer own Mither wouldna’ ken ye” Murtagh said picking up one of the papers from the table. The bell rang again and Claire came back just as Jamie was doing the same.

“That spawn of Satan didna’ ha’e a Mother.” Dougal stated, standing up and heading to the door.

“I’ll ha’e ye know I did!” Angus, who had been studying himself in the mirror, held out his hand to Larry and thanked him before winking at Claire.

“Goodness! You all certainly look polished up! What a lovely job you’ve made of it.” She said as she opened her wee bag.

“Master Charles paid Claire.” Jamie said, wondering still if she liked what she saw.

“That was kind of him, I wonder why he did?”

“Just that sort of fella. You all be sure to come back in a couple of weeks. Can’t have you looking like hooligans.” Larry said, sweeping up the multicolored hair on the floor.

The other barbers had taken over the seats and waved them all out the door.

“Where to now Sassenach?”

“Oh, I think we should search for a second-hand shop for your work clothes and shoes, and then we’ll take a bus to a cinema. That way you will know what to expect in the morning.” She placed her arm about his waist and whispered up into his ear “You look very handsome Jamie and you smell lovely.”

He warmed to his toes and placed an arm about her shoulders. “It was verra nice in there. Did ye find what ye needed at the store?”

“I did indeed. I’ll show you later.”

Jamie’s mind went straight to those single beds and he felt himself starting to flush about the neck.

“Just what is causing that my lad?” Claire asked knowingly.

“I tell ye later too.” He grinned down at her and pulled in her a bit closer.

They walked a couple of streets over until she found the place she was looking for. They spent the next thirty minutes or so trying on shoes and having her hold up what she called dungarees to each of them. She then handed them three of those each and picked out cotton shirts that weren’t as formal as the ones they were wearing he saw. They had no buttons for one thing, and had shortened sleeves.

“These will do for work. Each of you take this stuff to the cashier over there. You should have enough with your other dollar bill.”

That bit of business handled she asked the lady who had taken their money where the closest cinema was and if there was a bus stop handy to it.

“Right down the road hun. Can’t miss it, it’ll drop you right in front of Grauman’s” she answered.

They walked to the bus stop, carrying a bag apiece. Claire had not gotten herself anything at the clothes place and Jamie felt bad about it. He wanted to spoil her with trinkets he realized. She didn’t even have a wedding ring he suddenly remembered and felt immediately worse.

It would become his top priority as soon as he was able to afford one he determined.

The bus arrived in a belch of black smoke, squealing like a stuck boar as it pulled up in front of them. She went first and dropped some coins in a box as they entered. “I’ve got theirs” she said to the man sitting behind a large wheel. “How far until the Chinese Cinema?” He heard her ask him.

“Fifteen minutes or so, take your seats please, I’ll holler when it’s your stop.”

The bus roared back into motion and Jamie grabbed a rail in front of his and Claire’s seat. “What’s he called then?” he gritted through his teeth, feeling a bit sick.

“He’s called a driver. There are also hired automobiles called cabs, that have drivers as well.”

“I think I prefer horses.”

“Well of course you do.” She said, patting his thigh and laughing.

Her touch took his mind off everything else for the next few minutes. He saw the rest of them looking out the windows and murmuring to each other, but he couldn’t be bothered. He took her hand again, keeping it firmly on his leg.

“I like to see you laughing. You have such beautiful teeth. My bonny wife” he said in French. It seemed much more appropriate for their close quarters on this contraption.

“Why thank you gallant Sir.” She responded in kind, tickling the palm of his hand.

“If you keep that up, we might have to go home straight away.” He grinned his most devilish grin at her and rubbed her hand lightly.

“Not a chance. This bit of the day will be the most fun I’ve had yet. I can hardly wait to see all your faces when you see a cartoon.” She grinned back and took her hand from his, folding her arms beneath her breasts.

“Ye’ll pay for this. I dinna ken how yet, but ye will.” He growled in her ear and turned to finally look out the window at the passing scenery.


	19. Part 1 Chapter 16 At the Movies (with so much love for the RG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 19: A Show, A Bath and Something about a Shower  
> Bonus Teaser Introducing Nick and Nora Charles in The Thin Man  
> Claire Fraser  
> On a bus, Grauman's Chinese, The Ritz, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 20th, 1930

The rest of the bus trip was uneventful. Claire pointed out a bowling alley, pawn shop, and assorted other establishments for the duration of their journey. They heard the driver shout “This is you lady!” over his shoulder and followed her down the steps and out onto the large forecourt of the most extraordinary building. It was fashioned as a massive Chinese pagoda with enormous columns by the front doors topped with stylized masks of drama and comedy looking out over the entryway.

“Are ye sure this is the place Mistress?” Angus asked, sounding a bit nervous to Claire.

“Yes, it is used to premier motion pictures and all the Hollywood stars come in their finery to see and be seen. I think it is enchanting. Look at the dragon painted over the doorway! Picture Shows don’t look like this at home, I can assure you of that, although there are some lovely theaters. There is an Egyptian themed one as well not too far away. I hope it’s not too dear for a matinee though. Let me check at the box office.”

The men stayed near the curb and watched her walk up to a barely visible lady seated behind a glass window. Claire imagined that they were a tad overwhelmed at the foreignness of the décor. How does one go about explaining cultures so vastly different than one’s own? Frank would have known, but better not to think of him just now.

She found out that it was prohibitively expensive and the show didn’t start for another hour. That would not do. “I beg your pardon, I hope you don’t find this incredibly rude, but is there a smaller Cinema nearby with something that starts earlier?” she asked.

Grauman’s was showing Hell’s Angels with an endless list of prologue items, even for a matinee. She had loved the picture, and thought the men would like all the flying bits eventually, but as it was also about WW1, it felt unkind to expose them to more on that just yet. Besides, they wouldn’t be home in time for dinner, not an impression she wanted to make on their first day.

“Not at all dearie, not at all. The Ritz is right around the corner down that way. They have Lon Chaney’s talkie The Unholy Three starting in about fifteen minutes. You be sure to come back and see us though, only theater in the city with air conditioning!” the lady smiled, having given her sales pitch and pointed in a westerly direction.

Claire went back to the men and apologized for bringing them here first. “I had no idea how much it would cost, it was nearly five dollars, apiece! That’s well out of our budget lads. Come along, she told me where we could go instead.”

“Dinna fash, I didna like the looks of the place anyway.” Angus said, hoping to win a smile but also sincerely uncomfortable with the foreboding exterior.

The Ritz was much more familiar to Claire. The standard marquee and movie posters outside, with a doorman in a bellhop’s uniform at the glass front doors, who directed them to the interior box office. To the left of the entryway was a concessions area. Roasted peanuts, popcorn, Coca Cola, and assorted candies were on display under a row of glass cabinets.

She purchased their tickets and told them to get some snacks at the counter with their change. She didn’t coach them, hoping they were catching on to how the money worked. It was easy enough, pennies and then all fives and tens. 

The theater was beautifully decorated in the art deco style, all swirls, intricate lines and gilt, maroon carpeting woven through with lines of black. It had a balcony that was accessed by an elaborate staircase behind the ticket seller. It was lit by torchier wall lamps every few feet that gave off a warm amber glow.

“I think we should watch from the balcony, that way we hopefully won’t disturb others if you have questions or need to use the restroom.” Claire decided for them after noting the number of people already seated on the main floor.

“What’s a restroom then?” Murtagh puzzled while juggling his concessions in his hands and walking up the stairs beside her. He finally stuck his candy in one pocket and placed a small bag of peanuts in his other one.

Claire tried to control the laugh that was bubbling up, but it was impossible. “Well, it’s a bathroom, a privy, the head, the room where they keep the public toilets. Honestly, you can’t pee on walls or in the streets or yards here. It would be a very bad thing.” She covered her mouth with her hand and bit her lip to get control of herself. The oddest things struck her as amusing about this situation.

She was very excited to watch their reactions to all that they were going to see and hear in the next few hours. Of all the things that she had or would be introducing them to, this was probably her favorite. She had missed the escapism so much during the war and often thought if she had had that few hours at least once or twice a month it might have gone a long way towards making the entire experience more bearable.

They took their seats in the nearly empty balcony, with Jamie on her right and Murtagh on her left. Dougal and Angus sat immediately behind them. Their view of the screen was a good one, as the balcony itself extended to just behind the tenth row of seating below them. The lights flashed and she explained that it meant the entertainment was about to begin, whispering to indicate that is what they should do. She took a handful of popcorn from Jamie’s box, squeezed his arm and said happily “Here we go!”

The first images were of a trailer for All Quiet on the Western Front. All the men gasped simultaneously, looking to her, then back at the screen, then back to her. She felt Murtagh lean as far back in his seat as he possibly could, as if he was trying to escape. Jamie did the complete opposite, leaning forward and looking as if he wanted to reach out and touch the giant faces.

She doubted they were even understanding what they were seeing in the trailer. They were much too enraptured with the moving images and the music and voices. She took several pieces of the popcorn in her hand and placed them gently in Jamie’s gaping open mouth, before turning to Murtagh and placing a gentle hand upon his arm.

“Is it always so very loud Mrs.?” Murtagh said grimacing at her. She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

Dougal and Angus must have been struck dumb, for they issued not a sound beyond their initial gasps. The Coming Soon card came up and then a Movietonews newsreel came on regarding the upcoming Los Angeles construction for the 1932 Olympics. This was followed by a British produced newsreel, delayed somewhat, showing the Trooping of the Colors.

There was some grumbling from behind and a mmph from Murtagh at the sight of the troops and the English accented voice over, but they didn’t ask questions, so she thought she would save comments on it until much later.

“Tis a form of magic, it must be.” Dougal whispered in her ear when it was finished. She shushed him, saying that he should just keep watching and try to listen to what was being said.

Next came a cartoon with singing animals, a randy sailor and his lady love. Jamie, who couldn’t follow a tune, appeared quite scandalized by the subject matter of the lyrics and the antics on screen. When Barnacle Bill the Sailor left the lady to her own devices after the suggestion of intimacy, he turned to Claire with eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline, frowning and narrowing his eyes.

“Sassenach! Should ye be seeing this?” was all he managed to sputter out in the face of her complete disregard for what he thought was an improper subject for a lady.

“Hush Jamie, it’s just pictures drawn by artists with people supplying the voices. Children see these all the time.”

“I ken it isna real, but still…Weans see these? Tis outrageous, is what that is.” He huffed, his accent noticeably thicker, indicating his emotional reaction.

“Murtagh and Angus were laughing Jamie, and so was I, if you hadn’t noticed. Perhaps we will have to discuss the mores of the twentieth century later? For now, please try to relax and enjoy the movie that is coming next. It’s a drama, but it takes place in modern day. If you find you don’t like the story being told, study it for what it can teach you about these times. We won’t be able to stay for the second picture they will show after this one. Mrs. Bartlett would not appreciate us being late.”

“Murtagh pass Jamie the peanuts, shelling them will give him something to do with his hands while he calms down” she whispered to him while taking the popcorn box from Jamie and passing it to Dougal.

The four of them had purchased candy but seemed to have forgotten all about it. She demonstrated cracking open the peanuts and popped two in her mouth, preventing her from saying something she might regret to Jamie about taking things too seriously.

“Jamie drink your Cola, you’ll feel better with all that sugar in you” she said grinning a moment later, laying her head on his shoulder when the movie started.


	20. Part 1 Chapter 17 Slang and Thinking about Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 20 Let's Misbehave  
> Bonus Teaser Let's see that present day lingerie!  
> Murtagh Fraser  
> Jamie Fraser  
> Outside the Ritz, Bartlett's BH, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 20th, 1930

Murtagh liked the story, but he loved the cartoon. The talking animals were the funniest thing he had ever seen, that he could recall. Not that he would ever tell anyone that, wouldna do to have anyone ken that he was not all dour and serious like all the time. Well, other than Jamie, of course, and just maybe Claire.  
“I dinna ken how it is done but I liked it verra much” he said to Jamie as they waited at what Claire called a cab stand. She’d said they could afford to take one instead of the bus because they would be paid tomorrow, and she’d know best he reckoned. “Dinna understand half of what the folks were saying in the movie though.”  
“Me as well, but ‘twas a good story even so, though sad. The lass should have waited for Echo. He wasna really such a bad sort after all” Jamie replied with a subdued and somewhat puzzled look on his face.  
“Not a bad plan, to make some money if ye ask me” Angus interrupted. “Sort of same idea as shifting herds or lands.”  
“Ye dolt, I dinna think ye understood it at all.” Dougal laughed and slapped Angus on the back.  
“What? They pretended to be a family so they could eavesdrop and get the goods.” Angus squinted up at Dougal. Not sure if he should be insulted or no, Murtagh thought.  
“Oh, for heaven’s sake. They were criminals! They got what they deserved, and Echo struck her Jamie. He may have regretted it, but he shouldn’t have done it. Besides, she didn’t love him, she loved Hector and that is why Echo let her go.” Claire, who was digging in her wee bag for something, scolded in their general direction.  
“Mmph” was the men’s skeptical responses, along with some sky looking and ground watching.  
“So when can we go again?” Dougal asked. “I like listening to them talk. Tis all fast and odd, and nothing pretty about it, but does ha’e a kind of rhythm to it.”  
“Well, I doubt you will be feeling up to running around much after work for the next few days, but perhaps when we are more settled? Besides, there are stories every night on the radio. The Lone Ranger, The Shadow, all kinds of things to listen to. You will be losing those old-fashioned patterns of speech in no time. Although, I do hope you don’t pick up all this American slang right away. It’s dreadful. Here we are, pile in and let’s get to the BH. I’m famished.” Claire said, oblivious to her own use of odd words. She shooed them into the cab and Murtagh hid his smile about her ways while ducking into the front seat.  
They got home in quick order. While he knew he would miss horses, he thought he could come to really like these automobiles. Loads easier on the backside too.  
“Well, ain’t you all a pretty sight. Gracious, even the runt cleans up nice.” Rhea said from the hallway when they entered. “Have about thirty minutes to spare to dinner too. News on in the den. Plenty of hot water for showers or baths. Forgot to tell ya I have four hot water tanks connected, so unless there’s a rush or everyone falls in the same mudhole, shouldn’t run out. Hope you’re hungry, got the big spread on tonight. Claire, be a dear and go out back to the garden and pick some green ‘maters, they’re Lilly’s favorite and it’s her birthday, so I have to fry some up. Red, come help me lift the roast. The rest of you find something to do with yourselves, you’re cluttering up the entryway” she ran on in typical fashion and pulled Jamie through the dining room before anyone could reply.  
Murtagh saw Claire grin and shrug at him and then she followed them. He decided he was starting to be a bit fond of Rhea, she reminded him of Mrs. Fitz so much, but he wasn’t sure how deep that went. Trying to decide what to do next, he turned to the big room on the right and saw three people already in it. A man, and two women were seated on one of the couches nearest the radio.  
“Oooh it’s the new fellas, do come in! Just listening to the sports on the radio. Julian, Betty and I’m Lilly.” She said pointing to the other two and then herself. She was a small blonde, with eyes the color of the sea back home. The other woman looked several years older, bit thicker all over, with very straight black hair, cut short, like a man’s, he saw. The man wore spectacles, was dressed much the same as himself and was thin, he looked to be around the same age as the dark woman. They presented no threat that Murtagh could see and he felt himself relaxing just a bit.  
“Ah, heard there were more here. Dougal MacKenzie, the short one’s Angus Moir and that’s Murtagh Fraser. What sports is it then?” Dougal said, turning and heading into the den.  
“She will insist on listening to baseball, even though the news wasn’t finished. Have seats gents. Rhea will come collect us when it’s time to eat.” Julian, who had a paper in his lap, and sounded like a puffed-up popinjay, in Murtagh’s considered opinion, proceeded to light what they had learned from the movie were called cigarettes.  
He sat in one of the big chairs near the unlit fireplace. Dougal and Angus took the other couch. The voice coming from the radio was incomprehensible. He knew what it was from the movie as well, but the man talking was speaking in code he thought. “Two on, bottom of the 8th, all tied up. It’s a barnburner folks!”  
He looked at Dougal to see if he was making any sense of this, but his face, though apparently concentrating, looked just as confused as Murtagh felt. Lilly clapped her hands and said, “I love a good game, even if they aren’t pros, they sure can play semipro ball.”  
“Can I ha’e one of those?” Angus asked Julian, pointing at the cigarette.  
“How rude of me, the women don’t smoke, of course, so I forgot to offer.” He stood and passed a small wooden box to the three of them, pausing to light them by striking the wee sticks. He must have noticed they weren’t sure what to do with them, other then put them in their mouths, because he said “Inhale. Not like a pipe or cigar. Whatever you do, don’t flick the ash on the rug. Rhea would have a conniption. Ashtrays on the tables next to you.” He sat back down and picked the paper up, hiding his face behind it.  
“Could ye explain the game to me lass? I dinna think I ken it.” Dougal said, dismissing Julian with a short, sharp nod of his head in his direction, a grimace, and a deep inhale.  
“Well you wouldn’t, would you, being Scottish and all, imagine not knowing how to smoke though” said Betty in a condescending manner. She looked to be trouble in Murtagh’s eyes, might have to take her down a peg or two.  
“I would be happy to Sir.” Lilly said, standing up and reseating herself between Dougal and Angus. “I just love how you talk! It’s dreamy.”  
She spent the next twenty minutes giving them the “fundamentals of baseball” as she called them, while also listening to the game, and clapping her hands with delight off and on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jamie stood awkwardly in the kitchen, not knowing what to do with himself, after Claire went through the door to the back porch. He wasn’t sure he liked her response to what he said about the movie. He wasn’t even sure he had liked the story, but it had been instructive, as she said.  
“Here, put these mitts on and I’ll open the range. Put it on the trivet on the counter for me.”  
“It certainly smells good.” He smiled at Rhea, fumbling a bit with the mitts.  
“Ain’t you the charmer. Come here and let me help you. Do it myself, but it’s heavy.” Her face, while not exactly pretty, had a warmth to it, and lit up when she smiled back.  
“What are we having? I could eat just about anything right now.” He put his hands in the heated oven with a small flutter of trepidation. Odd that, he thought, must be the newness of everything spooking him a bit. It wasn’t like he’d never seen an oven before. Finding a space on the counter with nothing on it but a small knitted square, he sat the roast down and studied the shiny material hiding it from view.  
“Oh, that’s a pork shoulder, mashed potatoes, brown gravy, sauerkraut, pinto beans, fresh salad and onions from my garden, fried green ‘maters, corn bread, fresh rolls, iced tea, freezer pickles, strawberry with rhubarb pie and I think I have some chocolate cake left over, if you all get through that and are determined to eat me out of house and home. Go away now Red. I can still smell you from over here, even though the barber helped a bit with that.”  
“It’s the horses Rhea, after I wash all their things a couple of times, and they’ve had time to shower, the odors shouldn’t linger.” Claire said, coming back in, with the bottom of her dress scooped up and holding at least ten large green tomatoes. “I’m afraid I’ve gotten rather used to it. You would think Actors would be a more fastidious bunch, but this group, well, they aren’t like anyone else you are likely to meet.” She gave a sly wink to Jamie with that, and held her dress out to him to empty of the produce.  
“Jamie, come with me upstairs for a moment, if you would. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to help you Rhea.”  
“No honey, this will do nicely. Have a few minutes with your man alone, I know I would!” Rhea said with a lascivious look in their direction.  
He followed Claire up the steps to their room, thanking God for the few minutes he would have with her to himself. She opened the door, taking off her hat and letting down her beautiful curls. His breath caught in his throat.  
“Damnit, forgot your bag downstairs, go back for it please. I want to hang up your clothes and get the things together for the bathroom for after supper.”  
He ran down the stairs to the entry way, grabbed his bag, looked in the den to be sure the men were alright and ran back up the stairs three at a time.  
“We don’t have time for what you are thinking about Jamie, not really.” She laughed when he dropped the bag, crossed the room and took her in his arms. Any constraint he might have felt about being bold went by the wayside when he saw her standing by the window with the sun shining on her and through the dress.  
“Wilna’ take all that long Sassenach, and ye ken it well” he said while nuzzling his nose in her hair. The urge to throw her on one of the beds and rip off anything she was wearing was nearly overpowering all rational thought.  
“Well, perhaps I would rather we did take our time about it, ever think of that my fine lad? Besides, I have plans for you later.” She hugged him then and stepped around him quickly.  
“Plans, is it? Well I believe I have some plans of my own, as mentioned on the bus. I will firm them up over our meal.” He said, turning to the task of rearranging their room, while she put his things away.  
“That sounds vaguely ominous. I imagine you will be much too tired to do anything about threats when I am done with you. What are you doing? You only have to move the table between the beds to put them together you know.”  
“I ken that, but I want them by the windows, further away from the door. Where’s my belts?”  
“Oh my, that’s even worse Jamie. Have I done something to warrant punishment in your husbandly opinion?” she was laughing outright when she said this, found the objects in question and handed them over to him where he now lay with his head under one of the beds.  
“Have the new belt for that mo chridhe.” He said loudly, playing along, while studying the best way to tie the beds together. He wasna about to let them come apart with motion. He attached one of the belts to the legs at the head and one to the legs at the bottom. He didn’t think he’d be needing any belt any time soon, but these two were being used in the best way he could think of for now.  
“You know I could just ask Murtagh what all the things you say to me in Ghalidgh mean. For all you know I know already that you are calling me terrible names or counting to one hundred or just being nonsensical.” She said mischievously from nearer the doorway.  
“Tis true, I call you vile things and hope ye never understand them, and must always be doing the counting to keep myself from beating you for your wicked ways and foolish tongue.” He said slowly as he stood up quickly and made a lunge for her at the door.  
“Oh no you don’t! I don’t believe it any way. I know you better than that I think. You do rather like to treat me as a horse however. I would bet it’s all gibberish you say to horses when my back is turned.” With that, a neat sidestep of his lunge, and a wicked smile she left and ran down the steps herself.  
“Mo ghraidh, mo nighean donn” he said, laughing to himself and making a mental note to tell Murtagh and the others not to tell her what any of the Ghalidgh meant.


	21. Part 1 Chapter 18 I've Got a Feeling I'm Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 21 Oh Honey, oh Honey!  
> Bonus Teaser All of Me with Constance Talmadge and Ronald Coleman  
> Dougal MacKenzie  
> Claire Fraser  
> Jamie Fraser  
> Claire Fraser again  
> Bartlett's BH, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 20th, 1930

Dougal saw Claire motion to him from the doorway to the den. “Your pardon Lass, thank ye for the instruction about the baseball.” He smiled down at Lilly, threw a frown at Angus to stop him from doing anything he shouldn’t, and stepped out to the entryway.

“Dougal, would you follow me upstairs a moment? I have some things I need to give you” she said when he reached her side.

He bit the inside of his cheek instead of saying something inappropriate to her. It was a close call. “Aye, lead on.”

Jamie met them coming down the staircase. He quickly glanced between them with a slight frown but didn’t say anything. He continued his descent and Dougal heard him enter the den.

“Meet me in the bathroom Dougal.” Clair said from the top of the stairs, and in doing so completely flustered him, as he had been studying her swaying backside.

“Erm…” he began, he couldn’t help himself.

“I just want to make sure you know how the shower works, and give you your items for use in here. You have your towel in your pack, but I have all the other items. Do try not to glower at me so all the time. I’m doing the best I can.”

“We all are” he said gruffly, stepping into the third-floor bathroom and taking note of all the different fixtures again, while he waited. He hadn’t realized he’d been frowning at her. He hadn’t meant to.

“I know, and I’m truly thankful that you and the others are trying as hard as you are.” She handed over the items and pointed out where to hang the towel and small cloth, put the razor and toothbrush, and stepped over to the separate glass enclosed shower. “The taps in here, and on the bathtub, should work as the sink did earlier. But be careful, test the water before you step in it so you don’t skald yourself. Please show Angus and Murtagh and give them their things as well. You will have to be cleaning up after yourselves here. I am not going to do it, although I will help with the laundry until you get the hang of it. Women in these times are very different from what you are used to you know.”

He laughed at that, a short sharp ha. “I dinna think they can be all that different Claire, but I ken ye are no our servant.” He tried out a grin, to see if she would smile, but she sighed instead, looking up at him in the close quarters with a face full of skepticism. He was suddenly very aware of how little she had on, again.

“I am glad to hear it. I don’t think you have time to shower before dinner, but please do so after, so that we can all have a turn in here before bed. I should have remembered pajamas, robes and slippers, just put on some of the work clothes after instead. I’ll take care of the other things soon” and with that, she left.

He spent a few minutes arranging things in his room to his satisfaction and thinking over all that had occurred since they found themselves here. He had barely scratched the surface of what he felt about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire entered the den and introduced herself to the others. The one called Betty gave her a looking over but Lilly and Julian merely nodded in her direction. She hoped the men hadn’t said anything that she would have to account for at some point. Jamie was listening to the radio with a perplexed look on his face, but she assumed it was just another reaction to the newness. She was a bit worried that the reality of the situation hadn’t totally hit him yet. He seemed to be handling this transition well, but it was so hard to read him sometimes. He could make his face blandly impassive at will if he didn’t want anyone to know what he was thinking. She knew a reckoning must come, but had no idea how or when.

“Come and get it while it’s hot!” Rhea shouted from the dining room and everyone very promptly moved into it. There was another man already seated at the table, near the head, where Rhea was standing, who looked up and smiled.

“Sit down, and start passing. Chuck budge up next to someone else so the lovebirds can sit together near me.” Rhea said, pointing a carving knife at the new man. Claire saw he was an attractive looking, older thirty something, tan, dark brown haired, mustached, wearing tennis whites.

“You know, it’s the most curious thing” she said, studying him intently as she sat down next to him, “and I am sure you hear it all the time, but you look remarkably like Ronald Colman. “

“How extraordinary, my dear country woman. Curiouser and curiouser I’m sure.” Chuck winked, smiled a very white smile at Claire, nodded at Jamie on her right and looked around the table to the rest of the influx from the den.

“That’s because he is Ronald Colman Pet” an unimpressed Rhea said while passing a platter of roast to Jamie.

He’d been a star of stage and silent pictures, but now he was building a talkie career that would see him become one of the biggest movie stars of the thirties and beyond Claire remembered, as soon as she got over being flustered by this startling revelation. Her hand shook badly when she handed him the platter.

“Alas, it’s true. I am he my dear. Sorry to miss the Charles’ tonight Rhea. I always enjoy Nick’s stories” he said, as he politely ignored Claire’s discomfort.

“Nick Charles? Fancy man, about my age?” Dougal said from the opposite side. “We met him today at the Barbers.”

“Well then you know all the boarders at last. Nick and Nora stop over here when they are in town, keep the double just for them. I just bet Nora would rather be in a fancy hotel, but Nick’s an old friend and he wouldn’t hear of it. Helped me out of a spot a trouble a few years back. Lord love a duck but he’s a funny sort. Wonder how he knew you bunch would be at the Barbershop.” Rhea continued to pass items from a sideboard and then finally sat down. “This new lot are actors like you Chuck. Just got here though so I bent the rules for them. Father McDaniel made me.”

“Oh no, we are nothing like you Mr. Colman, just theater amateurs and vagabonds who happened to have some friends working a film out at Griffith Park. I’m actually a nurse.” Her voice sounded a bit high and squeaky to herself and she felt Jamie lean in closer from her other side, possessively placing his thigh against hers.

“We all have to start somewhere. Call me Chuck, everyone here does. It’s Rhea’s fault, she found out my middle name, and won’t let me forget it.” He laughed and settled into the meal. The others weren’t chatting as they were all too busy eating.

It really was a very good meal. Claire particularly liked the fried green tomatoes. They were new to her but she probably would have liked fried cardboard as hungry as she was. Even sitting next to a movie star couldn’t dim that.

“I just adore Nora Charles, she’s ever so glamorous.” Lilly sighed while studying Jamie from across the table.

“You’d be a glamour puss too with all her money silly child. She thinks she’s made Nick retire, that’ll be the day. Made your favorites for your birthday poppet so save room for pie.” Rhea, obviously fond of the young blonde, passed the food around again. “Well, I can see I’m going to have to stock up the larder a bit with you men shoveling that down as fast as you are. Glad you like it.”

Claire, regaining some of her composure, asked Julian what he did for a living.

“Screenwriter at MGM, so is Betty here. Lilly does hair and makeup over at Warner’s.” Claire thought he might be a bit pompous, but basically harmless.

Dinner finished after pie, coffee and a rousing chorus of the birthday song, Dougal rose and headed to the entryway. He signaled to Angus and Murtagh to follow and hopefully he would take her advice, Claire thought.

“Care to join us for a smoke on the porch Fraser?” Julian said before heading out with Colman. Jamie gave a slight shrug to Claire and followed.

“Well, can I help with clearing and the dishes Rhea?” she asked, noting that none of the men had offered.

“No, you sweetie, it’s Betty’s night to help. You’ll be in the rotation soon enough.” Rhea informed her, waved her away with a grin and left for the kitchen.

“Want to sneak out back for a smoke with me?” Lilly asked quietly, startling Claire who had been wondering if she should follow Jamie or check to see if Dougal had taken the men upstairs.

“Alright, but I don’t smoke” she said conspiratorially with a small smile for the young woman.

“Really? Why ever not? Just because the men don’t like it doesn’t mean they get a say, now does it?” Lilly took Claire’s hand and led her to the back porch.

It was cool, shaded and screened in. Several comfy fan backed white wicker chairs with plush floral cushions surrounded a mahogany coffee table that had a glass top, under which were ticket stubs to several movies and playbills from local theaters arranged artfully. Large ferns, spider plants and orchids in brass holders were placed every few feet.

“This is lovely, I hadn’t noticed when I went to the garden earlier.” Claire said, enjoying the oasis sensation. She listened as Lilly rambled on, gossiping about some of the people she worked with at Warner’s Brothers Studio. The meal, the day, the night before and the improbability of her situation were combining to make her feel as if she could sleep for a week, and be glad for it. However, she had plans for Jamie, and that was enough to make her sit up a bit straighter and try to engage with the conversation.

Thirty minutes later she yawned and said “If you don’t mind, I think I’ll take a stroll around the yard Lilly. I have some things I need to take care of before I can finally have a soak in the tub upstairs.” She left before Lilly could object. Maybe a bit rude that, but she needed the stretch of her legs and back it would provide. All the danger, walking, horseback riding, emotional upheaval of the wedding, and amorous adventures of the past week were enough to make her feel positively bruised and stiff.

She took a circuit to the front porch, noting that Dougal had joined them. The men stopped talking as she came up the steps. She must have spent longer on the back porch then she thought because it was obvious that Murtagh, Angus and Dougal had already showered. They all looked slightly abashed and flushed when they saw her, but said nothing.

“Ah, good, you’re all done then. I am longing for that tub. Jamie a word please?” she said after smiling her brightest smile at all the men and heading inside.

“She is lovely James.” Colman said in appreciation.

“Aye, my wife is that.” Jamie said, stopping by the open screen door and smiling in at Claire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She waited for him at the bottom of the steps. His heart was starting to thump a bit harder and his breathing was speeding up as well. His mouth suddenly felt completely dry and he licked his lips as he crossed to her.

“Time for your shower and my bath. Then, well then, it will be time for bed if you are anywhere near as tired as I am.”

He felt almost shy with her standing there, smiling softly at him. He couldn’t think what to say in response, something that happened to him all too frequently around her. It was as if he were a daftie half the time he was near her. 

“Aye, weel, as you say Sassenach. Do ye need me to come up with ye now?” he hoped with every beat of his heart that she did.

“Well, in all honesty, I was hoping you would give me about thirty minutes in the bathroom alone. I just wanted to tell you to go ahead and come in after that. Do be quiet about it however. I don’t think we would get much of a protest out of Rhea if she knew we were in there together, but you never know. Why don’t you grab a newspaper or a book from the den and bring it upstairs to our bedroom after you let the men know we are calling it a night. You probably should tell them they need to go to bed as well. It will be a very early start tomorrow. I need to see Rhea before I head up, but I’ll be in there in about five minutes.”

He tucked her curls behind her ears and bent and kissed her forehead gently. “Thirty-five minutes then mo nighean donn. Ye ken I’ll be counting every second aye?” he felt his mouth quirk upwards when he saw her blush prettily.

“Aye, I do.” She grinned back and walked off to find Rhea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Claire wanted to know if Rhea had some bubble bath and a robe she could borrow. She’d forgotten so many things today, it was a bit infuriating. She found her in her parlor, listening to symphonic music on the radio.

“Oh sure Pet. My bedroom’s on the next floor at the end of the hallway towards the front. Several things at the top of the closet you could probably use. I used to be about your size, shorter of course, no idea why I save ‘em, nostalgia I suppose. Bubble bath and the stuff to clean the tub is already up in your bathroom. See you in the morning bright an early.” Rhea dismissed her with a warm smile.

Claire found a long blue silk robe, patterned with cranes and swallows in an oriental design, along with some rather racy undergarments in the thinnest white satin she had ever seen. They were edged with three inches of very fine lace. There was also a jacket style peignoir set in beige silk, collared and hemmed with rose feathers. Well that out to do nicely, she thought, taking all the items and quickly heading to her bedroom. Thankfully Jamie wasn’t there as she put all but the robe away in a drawer and took up their things for the bathroom.

She’d found candles in the nightstand earlier and had picked several sprigs of fragrant purple lilac clusters from the back garden along with a handful of honeysuckle before dinner in preparation for this precious time alone. She closed the door behind her, put out their towels, a washcloth in the shower, one by the clawfoot bathtub along with a safety razor and extra blade, her shampoo and conditioner. She found the bubble bath on the shelves next to the large shower and lit the three white taper candles, being careful with their placement. She stripped off all her clothes quickly and hung them near the shower to steam a bit there.

Nearly a religious experience taking a long soak and she felt tears spring to her eyes as she filled the tub. The soapy aroma of the bubbles blended with the heady scents of the flowers she laid on the rug next to the tub. They were the most calming things she had smelled in months. The tears fell freely as she unwrapped a fresh bar of Lux soap and carefully placed a toe in the water.

Bliss, was the only word she had. She spent five minutes just soaking with her eyes closed but realized that shaving and washing her hair were going to take up too much time if she wanted to be ready when Jamie finally came in. It amused her to think of what he might say to bare legs and oxters, something she was reasonably sure he had never seen. She hadn’t even taken up shaving until the war, when American Nurses had assured her it was all the rage and she hadn’t really missed it these past months but now that she could, she would.

She washed and conditioned her hair before letting all the water out and refilling the tub, placing the flowers in the water with her but no more bubbles were needed. The candles glowed hazily from near the shower, sink, and end of the bathtub and she felt nearly hypnotized by them, the buoyancy, comfort and warmth. 

Jamie came in quietly, closing the door behind him. He leaned back against her robe, she’d hung from a copper hook on it, and appeared not to know what to do next.

Claire laughed softly and told him to lock the door by sliding the bolt that was placed just above the handle. She stood up slowly and stepped out of the very warm water.

“Go ahead and undress Jamie. Do you want to shower or take a bath?”

The look on his face was enough to start her pulse racing. He was enchanted with her and the room, but there was a hunger in his eyes that nearly took her breath away. A slow smile spread across his wide full mouth and he stepped across the few feet separating them.

He lifted a finger to her nipple to catch a drop of water suspended there on his nail. He didn’t speak, just began unbuttoning his shirt in a careful manner. She pointed to the water in the bathtub saying, a bit breathlessly, “It’s quite large enough to fit us both you know, but the shower would likely be easier.”

She’d never done this with Frank. It hadn’t even occurred to her to ask it of him. One of the great blessings of carnal life with Jamie was that she had no reason for ever feeling a moment of shame. He would not have understood it if she had, nor would he have let her.

He removed the rest of his clothing while staring at her, letting it all drop to floor, and she took his hand and led him to the shower. Reaching in to turn on the taps, she felt his large hands come to rest on her waist from behind. He took her earlobe in his teeth and murmured lowly.

“You smell lovely mo chridhe, and your hair shines so, all ringlets, verra bonny.” Evidently quite moved if the thickening of his accent were the indicator.

She felt the warmth of him moments before she felt his wide chest press against her back and knew that she had done the right thing having him here by the firmness pressing lower down her spine. She was so happy to share this joy with him, it suffused her with another level of wet heat and she longed to take him deep.

She stepped into the shower and beckoned. “Let me wash your back Husband, while you experience a hot shower for the first time.”

“Tis like a heated waterfall with a water nymph behind me teasin’.” He laughed and turned around to face her, catching both her hands and pulling her into him hard. The water flowed over them both as they kissed with all the pent-up passion of the last twenty-four hours. It was the longest they’d gone yet without satisfying each other.


	22. Part 1 Chapter 19 If I Could Be with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 22 Clinics & Airports  
> Bonus Teaser It's Cheaper to Keep Her  
> Jamie Fraser  
> Claire Fraser  
> Bartlett's BH, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 20th, 1930

Jamie let her do as she liked. She kept pushing his hands away, giggling and saying, “shoo fly” whilst trying to get him to turn around again to face the spray.

“Will you please just turn around, I’ll do the back while you do the front.”

“I am quite capable of doing this myself Sassenach, but if you wish it….” He laughed and turned, closing his eyes and putting his face in the warm spray. It really was the most wonderful sensation. Hot baths in small tubs were one thing, but the steam rising from his feet, the water rolling over his body, the colder bits where the stream wasn’t touching, her hands on his back with the cloth and soap were combining into something so pleasurable it was nearly painful.

She was humming something low. She stood just far enough behind him that he couldn’t feel anything but her hands. To have this with her was something he would never have been able to imagine, and he’d imagined plenty in the time he’d known her, and long before he married her.

“Move your feet apart further.”

He realized he was holding his breath. He couldn’t decide if it was because her voice had come from somewhere near his lower back or because he just wanted to turn around and have her there up against the shower wall.

She moved the cloth over one cheek to the next, between them, trailing down and he had to place both his hands on the wall to stop from touching himself or her. She moved onto his thighs and all he could do was groan. When she reached his calves, he’d had enough.

“If ye don’t stop what yer doin’ right this minute I’ll no be responsible for my actions.” He was not joking. He wasn’t even sure he’d said that in English. She must have understood it though because she laughed and handed him the cloth and wee cake of soap.

“You finish then, I’m going to dry off.” She squeezed his backside with both hands and stepped out of the shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire didn’t think there was any point in putting on nightclothes after she left him alone with his thoughts. Considering the state of his arousal throughout the shower it would have been the height of idiocy. The robe would certainly suffice.

She quickly remade the beds into something resembling a queen sized one and laughed over her own level of excitement. She’d forgotten about the tub and the candles. Quickly crossing the hall, she went back in and let the water out, fishing out the flowers. She collected her clothes, blew out the candles, collecting them up as well, switched on the light and left again before he got out.

It wasn’t five minutes before he was gathering her into his warm and still damp arms as she stood by a desk in the room. He’d crossed the hall naked, but had remembered to bring his clothes.

“Jamie, you can’t be doing that! What if someone had seen you?”

“Woman, would ye hush now?” he murmured low in her ear while slowly backing her to the beds.

“But…” He stopped her by covering her mouth again with his, pulling her lower lip in with his teeth and running a hand up the inside of her thigh under her robe. His other hand was undoing the belt. She felt her knees buckle when he began to stroke her slowly, one finger sliding gently away from the others.

It seemed to have a will of its’ own as it dipped and curled, touching every intimate place it could find. The capacity for speech had left her, along with the ability to think about anything other than the heat of him and how desperately she needed to feel him inside her, taking possession, ownership.

This, this would be her undoing and she did not care, no matter what was to come in the days ahead. She completely craved the feel of him against her and his touch, like a drug addled fiend. It was no infatuation, no temporary body fixation. It was utterly unlike anything she had ever experienced before and she would not give it up.

He moved slowly, savoring each second. His hands were caressing every inch from her face to her knees, and back again. He was learning patience quickly. Their first couplings had been wonderful, surprising in that they had not been as awkward as they could have been. Now, it was as if he had to know anything and everything that would please her before taking his own pleasure from her.

It broke her heart in a way she couldn’t fathom. Should it have always been like this? While she’d had other lovers, who had been more skilled, they had not worshipped the act as Jamie did. He treated each encounter as if it were something holy, and perhaps it truly was.

He’d lain her back on the covers when he felt her knees go and proceeded to kiss anywhere his hands had traveled. The sound of it was driving her mad and she grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him back up her body by sheer willpower.

He chuckled deep in his chest and slowly entered her, staring into her eyes with an almost feral gleam in his own. He moved slowly and she could feel each inch, each pulse, all strength and silken skin. Her hands found their way to his ribs and she wrapped her legs around him, crying out when he withdrew and came back hard and fast.

“I would like to take my time about this my Sorcha, but there is no way I can now.”

“Don’t.”

He raised himself up by placing his hands on the inside of her thighs and letting his weight press her legs down, back and further open. He never took his eyes from her, even as his breathing became ragged and his thrusts became deeper and faster. The look in his eyes was so dark and the sensation inside her echoed it so completely that it almost frightened her. There was something so primal about it all. So timeless, as if they were the alpha and omega and nothing else existed or could possibly ever exist.

He came then, and she followed him into the void.

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Part 1 Chapter 20 ~ Restless Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 23:There Ain't No Maybe in My Babies' Eyes  
> Bonus Teaser I'd Rather Be Blue  
> Angus Mohr  
> Jamie Fraser  
> Bartlett's BH, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 20th, 1930

Angus had a great need on him to talk. He was no listener, or big thinker for that matter, but he was a good spinner of tales. If only Rupert was here instead of Murtagh. He sighed heavily and rolled over in the too soft bed. He should be trying to sleep, but it wouldn’t come. The light from the moon shining through the windows might as well have been a dozen candles.

His mind was restless with the things he’d seen, the voices he’d heard, the waitress at the diner. Maybe he should try to get to know Murtagh better. Maybe he should stop tossing and turning and just sleep on the floor. Maybe he should take another shower, a cold one this time.

“Would ye stop makin’ all tha’ racket and get yer rest man” Murtagh growled from across the way. 

“I canna’ settle. Tis as if there were bugs crawlin’ aboot the heid” he said, tapping his forehead for emphasis while sitting up and throwing back the blanket.

Murtagh rolled to his side in his own bed and resignedly mmphd. Angus took this as permission to just get on with it.

“I ken as how ye don’ really know me, and ye likely ne’er thought ye would, but ye’r stuck wi’ me now, so ye might as well be makin’ the best of it and mebbe tis time to learn aye? Weel, Rupert found me when I was one of the broken men…”

He talked for the next hour nonstop and felt much better for it, even though Murtagh never interrupted or asked him anything at all. He listened though, that much Angus knew. It was only a rough outline of his own tale, and he may have stretched the truth now and then, but it was a start.

The only person who had ever gotten below the surface and inside the truth of Angus was Rupert MacKenzie, but he was gone, taken away by an incredible twist of fate, that had him here instead of the much more reliable man. Rupert really had found him when he was one of the broken men and most assuredly saved his life. He would have starved, or hung, otherwise.

He’d sworn fealty to Column, to become a part of the MacKenzie clan because that is what Rupert required of him in return. It gave him the first home he’d ever had and now it was also gone. Dougal was still here though and he was much more inclined to follow Dougal anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jamie awoke sometime in the predawn hour gasping from a nightmare. He’d been running from someone, knowing he would be caught, and there was nowhere to hide. There had been several women’s cold laughter ringing in his ears, a searing pain in his chest, and then something about Dougal. He felt sick with it and turned to Claire for comfort, gathering her up into his arms and burying his face in her hair.

She began to stir and he squeezed harder knowing that she would give him all that he needed to right himself. He could just see her face, a slow smile spreading as her eyelids fluttered a bit, her long, dark lashes fanning out on her cheeks.

“What in the world could you possibly want at this ungodly hour?” she murmured, pushing against his chest with both warm hands and scooting back a bit to her side of the beds.

“I ken I shouldna’ have awoken you but I just wanted to hear your voice mo graidh and know that ye were truly there.”

She opened her eyes at that and wrapped her arms around his neck, while putting a leg through his and letting him feel the soft length of her as she moved back closer into his embrace. She giggled a bit. “Just who else could it be and where are you thinking I would go?”

He felt a bit foolish. Why couldn’t he just tell her all that was in his heart when he looked at her, when he touched her, when she came to him and stoked a barely dimmed fire that burned night and day for her? Did she feel anywhere near what he felt? Was she ever going to?

“I just wanted to thank ye for all that ye have done since we arrived here, before today takes us away from each other for a bit.”

“Thank me? Oh Jamie, somehow, I have cost you everything you ever had or ever hoped to have and you thank me? I can’t begin to know what I did to deserve you, or why you treat me as you do, but please don’t thank me. I can’t bare it. I really can’t.”

She looked so sad as she said this, resting her forehead against his and staring into his eyes. He’d made a mess of what he was trying to tell her already. It wouldn’t do.

“Nae Lass, ye haven’t and I would as soon cut out my own tongue as make ye sad wi’it, ye must ken that? Only the Almighty knows why we have all come here, how can you be blamed? Hush now, know that whate’re this day brings I will only be thanking him for giving me the opportunity to serve you in any way I can. I treat ye as ye should be I hope and pray and trust that you would tell me if I do not.”

She laughed softly and placed a hand on his face. “Just promise me that you’ll see that the men stay out of trouble, and you will keep your temper in check while we’re apart. Now, would it be alright with you if we go back to sleep for the little time that is left? I want to be ready to face the Dr. at the Clinic with a clear head, if you don’t mind.”

She turned neatly to her other side, facing away, and pulling one of his hands close to her heart, she kissed his knuckles, letting go long enough to pull the blankets up further. He closed his eyes, knowing the dream would not follow him back into slumber.


	24. Part 1 Chapter 21 After You've Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 24 The Thin Man on the Radio  
> Bonus Teaser Red and His Five Pennies  
> Bonus Teaser 2 Moonlight Serenade  
> Rhea Bartlett  
> Dougal MacKenzie  
> Bartlett's BH, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 21, 1930

Rhea Bartlett sat at her kitchen table very early in the morning drinking coffee and thinking about men. Nothing unusual in that, she only slept about five hours a night these days and men were her favorite subject, no matter the time of day. Three Husbands, countless lovers, and a lifetime of slaving for them in one way or another meant she’d had her share. That didn’t mean she didn’t want or couldn’t have another one. The question was, which one?

The runt of this new litter wasn’t all that special in the looks department, but he did have interesting eyes, kinda squirrely, always darting about. That generally meant he would be up for anything based on her previous experience with his type. The older two were much more her thing though. Fantastically built, one brown, one bald. Murtagh seemed quiet, but sort of dangerous, always piquant. Dougal had an air about him that just oozed authority. He was the better candidate for husband four, but men like that could be such bastards, and really, who had time for that? She’d likely test all three of them out at some point and see if they ran true to form as lovers before she chose her fish. 

She’d see what Nick thought. He had gone out of his way to meet them yesterday, which was sort of odd, now that she thought about it. She hadn’t told him about them, so it must have been Father McDaniel. She was dying to know why Nick was interested. True, they were a strange bunch, but not as strange as some she’d known, and so far as she knew they hadn’t done anything interesting.

Actors by and large were rather useless when it came to anything practical. Heads too full of themselves, and when not looking out for their next big break, generally moping about moaning about something. She much preferred Directors, at least they were easy to manipulate. It was always about the sex with Directors.

Ah well, she might not have her looks anymore and she wasn’t getting any younger, but she still had talents to spare. Time to put them to some use.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dougal had tossed and turned most of the night after he retired. He couldn’t get his brother’s voice out of his head or stop seeing his daughter’s faces when he closed his eyes. Then there was a disjointed dream about Hamish and Leoch in ruins. He wasn’t one to linger over emotional situations, or spend time with regret, but the long hours had been full of both.

Finally giving up on rest, he arose as the sun creeped in, dressed for the work day and headed down to the kitchen. He’d wait for the others in its bright light, and thereby escape his strangely shadowed room.

“Well, you don’t look much rested Handsome, what gives? Bed too hard? Birds too loud? Homesick? Sit down and stop moping about like that. You’re giving me the heebie jeebies, standing in the doorway all grumpy looking. What you need is some java, pronto” Rhea said, standing up and heading to the coffee pot.

“Ye’r an interesting woman Rhea, even if ye do talk in riddles. I thought I’d be begging ye for the coffee, but I see as ye’r offering, ye’ll no make me” he said, sitting down in the chair next to the one she had vacated.

“You won’t do yourself any favors flirting with me you know. I won’t treat you better than the others, and there will be no special treats, so don’t even ask. Don’t be thinking that smile of yours will get you anywhere any time soon, even if it is a very nice one.” She sat back down, handing over a full mug, and giving him a look that said she was teasing and maybe a bit more likely to favor him than she was leading him to believe.

“Is that so then? We will just have to see about that.” He winked at her and patted her hand on the table. She was a bit old, maybe had ten or fifteen years on him, but he could see there might be some benefit to playing along, and what could it hurt? “Tell me about Nick Charles while we wait for the others to come down, if ye would.”

She stood up and fussed with something by the oven instead of bantering. “What’s there to tell? He’s native Californian, a detective, married to Nora, also native, and loaded. She wasn’t happy he was working so much, took him on a bit of world tour after they married, and now they are back, but they don’t live in Los Angeles much. He’s still got an office here though, closed the one up in San Fran.”

“Aye, I know he’s a Detective, the barber said so, but what’s that mean exactly?”

“Huh? You know, a gumshoe, a private eye, a paid dick, finds things out for people. Not a cop detective. He’s damn good at it too. Find out anything about anyone if he puts his mind to it. I tell ya, he’s a wiz drunk or sober. Right handy with a heater too.” She placed some buttered toast in front of him when she sat back down.

“When will he be back here?” Dougal asked, trying to sound casual about it, but thinking there could be something for him with this Nick instead of back breaking labor out in a field somewhere.

“Hmm, well, I think they only went up to his folks for a few days, then they will be back here for a least a week. Why?” she squinted at him a bit, taking his measure again he thought.

“Ah, weel, just want to ken some things and he’ll know about them is all” he replied, deciding straight away that he might as well be a bit truthful, as she was quick, and he didn’t see what good it would do to let her see him lying, yet.


	25. Part 1 Chapter 22 Oh What a Beautiful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 25 13 Women with Mad Mama's Blues and a look at The Rackeeteer  
> Bonus Teaser My Wife Died Saturday Night and I Need a Little Sugar in My Bowl  
> Claire Fraser  
> Bartlett's BH, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 21, 1930

Claire awoke to the sounds of bird song, and languidly stretched her arms up, arching her back as she did so, glorying in the still fresh bed. She turned to Jamie, thinking to wake him, only to find him lying on his side, facing her, an odd half smile playing about his lips.

“A good morning to you and just what are you doing, might I ask?” He seemed a bit embarrassed or perhaps shy, but for the life of her, she couldn’t understand how he could be. Well, maybe she could, there were still moments when the newness of their situation caused her some small flutters of the same feelings.

True, they were nowhere near as awkward as they had been the first morning after the wedding, still it was all so fresh and even absurd at times. His joy at learning to be her lover was still contagious, but disconcerting at times, the depth of their passion only growing with each passing day. The thing was though, the dire situation that led them to be married in the first place, and the other causes for his acquiescence to it, whatever those may be, no longer existed. Would they still find a way to make it work together? Did she want to? For that matter, did he? She thought he might, especially now, but that wasn’t as comforting as it might have been somehow.

“I went to get up to dress when I heard Dougal go downstairs a few moments ago Sassenach, but I decided to stay here and watch ye sleep for a wee moment.” He started to reach out a hand to her, but appeared to think better of it and sat up instead.

“Why were you studying me in my sleep? Do I drool or make strange faces?” she asked, genuinely enchanted by the thought that he would lie quiet by her side and study her face, but feeling the need for levity suddenly.

“It calms me to do so. Tis a special kind of magic about yer face when ye are like that. I find myself wanting to gather ye into my arms and stroke the length of you softly, like a wee cheetie. Foolish I ken, but tis true just the same” he said, while studying his own hands intently and thereby hiding his expression from her.

She thought of telling him that there was nothing to be afraid of in this day, but knew that wasn’t true, and that that was probably not what he meant anyway. She couldn’t imagine him being frightened of much of anything actually, perhaps he simply meant it centered him, which was just as flattering.

“You calm me too Jamie. I feel…” she began, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Are ye awake Man? Ye need to be getting a move on.” Murtagh said as he poked his head in. He had the good grace to look embarrassed when he saw Claire, obviously naked, still in the bed, hastily arranging sheets and blankets over herself. “Your pardon Mistress, I didna think” he mumbled to the floor, but didn’t withdraw his head from the room.

“It’s alright, I know you are adjusting to Jamie no longer being a bachelor on top of everything else too.” Claire said graciously, smiling but watching as a very naked Jamie stood up, stretched and went to the closet. He obviously did not care if his Godfather saw him undressed, why should she?

“I’ll be down directly, is Angus ready too?” Jamie said over his shoulder as he pulled on the dungarees, apparently forgetting about the boxers, Claire saw. She started to say something and then with a small shrug of one shoulder, let it go.

“Aye, the crafty buggers already up and tried the latches on the chests again and told me as he kens there must be something of value to be had there and that he means to find out, whether we like it or no.”

“Ye’ll no be stopping him if ye tried I reckon. Wait and see what’s in them before ye clout him about it aye?”

“Jamie!” was all Claire could sputter out to this piece of information and advice.

Jamie, now dressed, boots and all, grinned and quickly moved to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his eyes alight with mischief. “Oh, ye ken as well as I do there’ll be no stopping him at any rate, Mo Graidh. I’ll be in the kitchen” and with that, he turned on his heal and left Claire alone to dress for her first day at work as well.

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Part 1~ Chapter 23 Es Hora De Ponerse A Trabajar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 26: Full Movies The Racketeer, Up the River, Detour  
> Bonus Teaser I'll smack you right in the mouth  
> Claire Fraser  
> Bartlett's BH, Moe's Diner Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 21, 1930

Claire dressed carefully in the brown suit, feeling a bit nervous about her day ahead. It was rather inane for her to be, what with her experiences of late, making a job interview seem tame by comparison. She smoothed down the front of the suit jacket, placed her cloche hat a bit further back on her head and made a face at herself in the mirror before saying “Buck Up Beauchamp. It can’t be as bad as the front.” She pinned the watch to her lapel and wished she had a bit of lipstick, but approved of the look overall.

Clinics weren’t exactly hotbeds of the latest in nursing, but they could be quite challenging. Doubting her Spanish was up to par was also on her mind as she headed to the third-floor landing at the top of steps. She could hear Lilly and Julien on the landing below discussing the day and decided she really wasn’t up to morning chatter with her housemates. She hesitated, standing on the oriental runner as they proceeded down to the first floor, giving Ronald all the time he needed to come out of his room and smile at her. It did something odd to her knees when he did that.

“Good Morning Mrs. Fraser, off to the mines?” He waited at the top of the steps to let her go ahead of him. He was wearing a beautifully fitted, double breasted charcoal colored suit that showed off his form in fine fashion. Must have cost a small fortune, she thought. She saw his eyes sweep her from head to toe and back to linger on her face, but not with a lascivious gleam in them, and it relaxed her enough to answer without a tremor in her voice.

“Yes, we all are, are you heading to work as well?” Did film stars often live in boarding houses and get up so early? What kind of schedule did they keep? This didn’t seem at all glamourous. For that matter, wasn’t he married? She seemed to recall that he was from some distant magazine. What in the world was he doing here?

“Yes sadly, I will be perspiring under the arc lights in about an hour, hoping to remember my lines and not step on the leading lady’s toes. Can I give you a lift somewhere?” His accent was melodious, very easy on the ears, even if she couldn’t place it. She hadn’t realized she had missed hearing something like it so much. There was always a hint of laughter in whatever he said, she realized. Given that Black Jack and the Redcoats were the only voices of England she had heard of late, it brightened her considerably and she smiled warmly at him.

“No thank you, I have to get the men to the bus after making sure they eat and take something for lunch. Perhaps another time?” She turned to go down the steps, after seeing his puzzled look and slow grin.

“One of these evenings you simply must tell me how you came to oversee four Scotsmen in this blighted town. Granted, one of them is your spouse, but really my dear, the other three?” he asked, following her down the risers. He didn’t say anything else through the dining room and into the kitchen and she was glad he didn’t.

She was keenly aware of his presence behind her though, and something of it must have shown on her face, because Jamie frowned slightly, stood up and came to her side as soon as she entered the room. The rest of the men were there and she noted Dougal’s arm was behind Rhea on her chairback and they seemed to be in a quiet conversation the others weren’t in on.

She had a strong suspicion that Rhea could handle him however, whatever he was up to. Stepping over by the sink, and putting her hands on her hips, she considered the men. “Well, let’s have a look at you. Did you all bring your change for breakfast and lunch? Did Rhea break the rules and give you all coffee again then? Yes, I think you’ll all do.”

“Well Dearie, they just seemed so somber, I couldn’t stand it. We need to feed them up or something. Can’t be having such Gloomy Guses giving the place a morose feeling, now can I? You all better skedaddle if you expect to eat and make the bus. Chuck, remember to ring if you ain’t coming for dinner please” she called after Ronald as he gave a slight wave and headed out the back door, presumably to his car parked somewhere in the alley.

None of the men said anything until they were out of the kitchen and through the front door, quickly walking up the street. That was a good sign, she thought as she walked on, giving the tamale seller a smile and a wave, with a small negative shake of her head. Perhaps she could practice her Spanish with him each morning? It certainly couldn’t hurt.

Moe’s was crowded, but they could all sit together at two small tables. Keeping her voice low, Claire asked if any of them had any questions that needed answering before they parted ways. Her nerves were beginning to get the better of her again. It wasn’t that she thought they couldn’t pull it off, it was just that she wasn’t sure how other people would react to them, especially if one of them lost their temper or did something that would land them in jail for the night.

“Well, here you are again! I am just thrilled you came back. What can I get you?” the waitress, having made sure to be as close to him as possible, without actually touching him, asked Jamie.


	27. Part 1 Chapter 24 ~ Everyone Thinks About Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser Title Card 27: Some info on Mickey Cohen, Is that Marie?  
> Bonus Teaser Minne and a Nightclub swings  
> Bonus Teaser About Nick & Nora  
> Bonus Teaser It's only the second day in June 1930 Folks  
> Bonus Teaser What'll I Do?  
> Murtagh Fraser, Claire Fraser, Jamie Fraser  
> Outside the Employment Center, On the way to the Clinic, Bus and Airport, Hollywood, California, USA  
> June 21, 1930

Murtagh still felt out of sorts, but no longer as if he were walking in a dream. He’d gotten enough rest the night before, even with Angus’s jabbering at him. He’d gotten plenty to eat at the diner this morning and as far as he could tell, through careful observation, so had Jamie. He was still learning to read Claire’s moods though, and as they waited for the bus, he quietly studied her.

He had come to expect her to be a bit frachety, but the skittishness in her since they had arrived was new and troubling to him. She had explained their situation as best she could, he reckoned. She’d seen them settled and she’d answered any question that they had had right away, which meant the Claire he had known for six weeks was still in there. But what was that spell yesterday and why was she being so jittery now? She’d seemed fine in the room with Jamie, even if she didn’t like what they’d talked about.

It wasn’t the waitress ogling Jamie either. He’d seen her give the girl a cold stare and Jamie hadn’t given her the time of day, much less any real attention. It couldn’t be the year or place they found themselves in. She was familiar enough with it to be somewhat at ease here. It had to be the work and the seeing them off then, because now that they knew what she was, what they all were somehow, she had nothing to hide that he could see. Still, she was a woman, and none of them were easy to understand at the best of times.

The bus pulled up and she gave them all the proper change, before waving them each aboard with whispered words of “If anything should happen, have someone call Father McDaniel to help. Remember to eat when you can. I will see you back at the boarding house when you are done for the day. Please be careful, all of you.”

“It will be alright Mistress. We know to keep our mouths shut and our hands to ourselves ye ken?” he said as he climbed the steps after Dougal and Angus. He heard Jamie whisper something to her in reply to her goodbye, but didn’t catch what it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire walked to the clinic from the bus stop after saying a quick prayer to whomever may be listening that the day would be without incident. She concentrated on her steps, her surroundings and her breathing as she prepared herself for the interview.

She knew she was more nervous than she ought to be, and it was annoying her. She understood she was a good nurse, with the ability to think calmly in a crisis and deliver whatever aid or comfort was needed to the patient. She doubted that a clinic was going to push her to her limits. It had to be the time travel again still disconcerting her. Didn’t it?

The war had been the making of her really, she thought as she studied address numbers that had been painted on the curb fronts. While she was a good student, intelligent and well-traveled before it, she had not known the depths of her own strengths until faced with so much trauma, heartbreak and separation daily.

This first journey in time had shown her to be resourceful, if not exactly prepared to be living in an era not her own. She had survived it with flying colors. Granted, she had been lucky as well. She’d made mistakes, but somehow, they no longer mattered. What was important this time was that she was responsible for the men, not just herself. It was irrelevant that she had not wanted it to happen. They had traveled and that was all there was to that.

She found the clinic situated on the bottom right of a large duplex surrounded by other homes that appeared to house businesses as well. The sign in the front yard read Hernandez Health, Dr. Gabriel Hernandez. The lawn was neatly trimmed and the building, while likely built at the turn of the century, was in good repair. That was encouraging.

She took a deep breath, lifted her chin, adjusted her hat, and walked up the steps to the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie considered his situation all through the long ride out to the airport job. He decided he didn’t like the bus. It stopped too often, and made such horrendous noises. The men that had been at the employment center to travel with them were a mixed bunch, and crowded in all around him. Some looked like they hadn’t eaten a good meal in weeks. Some looked lost, and others were loud and rude. There were a few that reminded him of soldiers he had known in France, quiet, with a steely look in their eyes, and some that assuredly would have been at home in crofts. He found he really had to listen to make any sense of anything they said.

Most of what they were conversing about were complaints of some nature. He didn’t think he would get anything useful from eavesdropping any further and concentrated on the view outside the window instead. They had passed out of the areas with the enormous buildings and probable residential areas and were now traveling through big empty vistas of strange plants and trees with automobiles passing below them in the opposite direction.

He had time to think of Claire, but did not really want to. He heartily disliked leaving her behind. It felt wrong to him. He knew she was more capable than he in these circumstances and that was bothersome as well. He knew it was foolish, but he couldn’t control it. He was genuinely proud of her though, and her ability to take charge of the situation as needed, but if she was so capable, what could he offer her now?

The work of his hands, the whole of his heart, and still the protection of his body, but not when he wasn’t with her. It wasn’t like Leoch, where she would have been only a few minutes away at any given time. It certainly wasn’t like traveling with the rent party and sleeping under the stars or in an inn. No, this was some form of torture heretofore unknown.

The driver called out to them that this was the temporary work office stop and he followed the men off and into the bright morning outside. He said a quick prayer to Michael and clapped Dougal on the back as soon as he was standing next to him.

“Where do you think we’ll find this Don Grant then?” he asked when Dougal turned to face him.

“Here., You four the ones Blake sent special? You must be, he described you to a tee.” said a very large man, squinting at them through the haze of a cigar. “Step over here and let’s get this day started.”

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
